Hacer una mentira verdad
by EliannKamui
Summary: Cometí errores que quiero reparar, pero ya no puedo a muchos le queda olvidar pero alguien como yo que vive por la eternidad jamás podrá olvidar lo que cometió jamás, tal vez no pueda regresar todo atrás pero si tengo el poder para hacer tu deseo realidad.Y haré todo lo imposible para volver nuestra mentira en una anhelada verdad.
1. Promesas

**_Tal vez dijimos promesas_**

 ** _Que no podían cumplirse._**

 ** _Nos engañamos con dulces mentiras de amor._**

Estaba enamorado no podía negárselo había caído en una enfermedad mortal, un veneno enfermizo, pero allí estaba tal vez peor que su hermana, deseando volver a verle al día siguiente, esperando y deseando que no descubrieran su pequeño secreto.

Mientras se adentraba a las profundidades del bosque para encontrarse nuevamente con él, no podía negarse, tal vez deseaba tanto como Mabel esos amores de verano que termino atrapado en uno muy peligroso con un monstruo, un demonio que no sabía amar y él lo sabía.

 ** _Era absurdo, pero el amor nos hace irracionales._**

 ** _Fuimos inocentes._**

 ** _Solo actuamos como niños._**

 ** _Sin pensar en nada._**

 ** _Más que en nosotros mismos._**

Y aunque su mente gritaba ¡Engaño! y ¡Mentira! simplemente las creyó, la verdad es todo aquello que decidimos creer, decidido solo a sentir y no pensar pobre niño, pobre niño.

Palabras que jamás nadie le brindo, siendo un bicho raro que no obtiene amor, siendo el chico asocial, aislado de los demás y encerrado en los libros, sonreía y era feliz de pasar tiempo con quien se le brindaba un tiempo que no le sería regresado, momentos que en un futuro le desgarrarían el alma.

Y mientras que ese ser triangular se volvía un humano para poder estar con él, tomando forma de un rubio con algunos mechones en negros uno de sus ojos tapado con un parche y el otro dorado como el oro fundido, más alto que él como de unos dieciocho tal vez.

-Te amo pino –fueron aquellas palabras que le pusieron en alerta –Déjame demostrártelo.

-Eres un mentiroso Bill, se bien que no puedo creer en ti –Contestó cruzado de brazos –

-Anda pino te digo la verdad, sé que mi reputación siempre me precederá pero por esta vez ¿puedes creer en mí? –Extendiendo su mano le ofrecía un amor que nadie más le había dado –Déjame enamorarte pino.

-"no puedo confiar en él" –pensó –"me engañara"

-Siempre tan listo pino –comentó para golpear ligeramente la cabeza del nombrado –Deja de utilizar ese cerebrito tuyo por una vez y déjate llevar, te prometo que nada malo va a pasar.

-Suspiro –Bien Bill –Respondió –pero si intentas usarme te destruiré.

-Claro pino, claro –El ser triangular mostraba una sonrisa de afilados dientes –

 ** _Y si era una mentira la que queríamos vivir._**

 ** _¿A quién podemos engañar?_**

 ** _Más que a nosotros mismos._**

Pasar rato con él era interesante, tener a alguien con quien conversar y que lograra entenderte, recibir caricias, acostumbrarse a los besos y palabras de afecto, sentirse amado llevándonos a la ilusión destructiva de un final perfecto.

Estaba en peligro lo sabía, sabía que no debía confiar y aun así se entregaba a ese ser a ese demonio que solo deseaba apoderarse de su dimensión, con palabras de afecto conquisto su corazón.

Pero que tonto.

-¿En realidad me amas Bill? –le pregunto –

-Te amare por siempre y para siempre, al final del universo te seguiré amando mi pequeño pino -Pronuncio mientras dejaba un beso en sus labios, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar –Y mi pequeño pino ¿me amas?

-Si te amo Bill –Sonrió si, era más que seguro que esa mirada en el niño era de amor –

 ** _Tal vez dijimos promesas_**

 ** _Que no podían cumplirse._**

 ** _Nos engañamos con dulces mentiras de amor._**

Dipper miro aquella estatua soltando un suspiro se acercó tocando la mano de aquel ser extendida –Te dije que si intentabas usarme te destruiría Bill –una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla –mentiroso. . . y aun así. . . te amo.

.

 ** _Y si era una mentira._**

 ** _La que quería vivir._**

 ** _A quien podría engañar._**

 ** _Más que a mí mismo._**


	2. Mentira

-Sabes siempre quise creer una mentira –menciono el castaño –

-Ustedes los humanos siempre querrán creer mentiras –Expreso mientras el castaño bajaba la mirada –

-Quise creer que me amabas –Contestó para mirarle –

-Eso no es una mentira, te amo pino –Respondió mientras el joven soltaba una carcajada –

-Tú manera de amar es muy loca de demostrar –Habló observándole de una triste manera –

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo estaba cuerdo? –El nombrado sonrió mientras se apoyaba más en él, estaba frío demasiado –

-Al final no podía dejar que destruyeras mi mundo no importa lo mucho que te amara –menciono –Tu eres el mal yo soy el bien, supongo que me engañe a mí mismo pensando que tal vez podría funcionar que yo podía cambiar esa maldad en ti, pero no fue así… no fue así.

-Lo intentaste pero los instintos son difíciles de dejar, sabes pino yo deseaba darte todo este universo solo para ti –El joven castaño negó –

-No necesitaba un universo cuando tu podrías ser el mío Bill –Suspiro –Sabes Bill, Existen distintos universos y realidades ¿verdad? me gustaría que en una de esas realidades todo hubiera salido bien ¿sabes? lográramos quedarnos juntos, tener… una vida ¿normal? algo simple, graduarme, que viviéramos juntos, tal vez casarnos, adoptar un pequeño o un perro, seguir con mis experimentos. . .no sé algo simple pero que nos hiciera feliz.

-oh…pino… piensas en pequeño ¿verdad? –comentó –

-Y tú piensas demasiado grande y demasiado loco Bill –Expreso para levantarte –Bueno ya se hace tarde mañana me iré, nos veremos el próximo verano –Sonrió mirando la estatua –Vaya que me he vuelto loco.

Hizo una ligera mueca derramando una lágrima, para marcharse del lugar –me he vuelto totalmente loco.


	3. Encuentro

La adolescencia no había sido fácil y mucho menos para los gemelos pines al menos para uno de los dos, mientras su hermana Mabel seguía siendo la misma típica chica sonriente, egoísta y enamoradiza él seguía siendo el chico torpemente social, cerebrito y raro pero eso en Gravity Falls no era extraño de hecho ni siquiera el que fuere un paranoico se podría decir que encajaba perfectamente con las anormalidades del pueblo en su parte.

Se habían criado en Gravity Falls cuando un accidente trágico ocurrió donde fallecieron sus padres, en los cuales fueron llevados a ser cuidado por sus tíos Stanley y Stanford, allí a pocos días de entrar a la universidad se encontraban ambos.

-Ah tal vez tenga mi amor de universidad –comentó Mabel con emoción –

-Supongo –Respondió Dipper mientras escribía en un diario –

-¿Aun haciendo esos diarios? –Comento Mabel y era verdad, además de que su tío Ford había hecho unos diarios con anterioridad él seguía su ejemplo, haciendo los suyos propios adentrándose a las profundidades del bosque a descubrir sus misterios y anomalías que su tío no ha descubierto o en su defecto no haya anotado –

-Si –Habló mientras Mabel suspiraba, conforme crecieron se distanciaron un poco pero tal vez no lo suficiente –

Dipper había perdió la oportunidad de su vida solamente por Mabel, igual que su tío Ford con anterioridad se le había otorgado una beca en una prestigiosa universidad lejos del pueblo pero Mabel se opuso diciéndole que no podía estar sin él, entonces hizo todo un berrinche diciéndole a su tío Stan y Ford que no quería que se separaran que no deseaba que pasara lo mismo que paso con ambos gemelos pines estos solo se miraron conmovidos por el llanto de la joven, pues a pesar de que Dipper era el favorito de Ford, Mabel lo era de Stan y quien era más terco y cabeza dura de los dos ese mismo era Stanley.

Al final Dipper termino cediendo no podía ser egoísta, por más que fuera la oportunidad de su vida, no podía dejar a su hermana, no podía fracturar su hermandad, no podían dejar de ser los gemelos misterios siempre estarían juntos, siempre.

Y aunque tal vez en el joven pines ese pequeño rencor podría hacer mella en el amor que tenía hacia su hermana no le hacía caso a esa espina que se clavaba en su pecho, simplemente porque no estaba en él.

Y tal vez su hermana le estuvo hablando durante la noche sobre los chicos que podrían encontrarse en la universidad, sobre lo que podría pasar y sobre amores que podría obtener y la diversión y los amigos que iba hacer, en fin cosas que siempre decía.

Esa mañana Mabel se levantó emocionada saltando de aquí para allá y diciéndole que se apresurara que no deseaba llegar tarde a su primer día y claro él también sentía emoción combinada con los nervios de estar en un nuevo entorno social rodeado de personas que te juzgarían sin conocerte y que potencialmente se volvieran sus bravucones ¡Sí! no estaba tan emocionado por ello si no por las clase que vería los nuevos conocimientos que obtendría y claro que estudiar la biblioteca de la universidad que de seguro era mucho mejor que la de su instituto.

Desayunaron, desayuno hecho cortesía de su tío Stan, para que luego los llevaran hacia el pueblo y se fueran a clases, si porque sus tío no lo dejaba conducir el auto aun, al llegar a la universidad trago saliva observando las puertas de dicha institución.

-¿estás listo para esto Dipper? –Pregunto Mabel observándole con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –

-No –Contestó para que su hermana le tomara de la mano y fuera arrastrado por ella hacia el lugar –

Los pasillos de la universidad se encontraban abarrotado de jóvenes que caminaban de un lugar al otro, algunos con el conocimiento previo de a donde debería ir pero los recién llegado no, así que se encontraban moviéndose explorando el lugar, Dipper se encontraba de igual manera que muchos buscando el lugar en el cual le darían sus clases.

Entre los pasillos un joven resaltaba con cabello rubio como si fuera oro con algunos mechones en negro, su ojo era de igual color con ligero orbe en azul, su otro ojo era tapado con un parche, llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios, un sobretodo amarillo, camisa negra, pantalones ajustados de similar color a la camisa y botas largas, guantes negros y para resaltar su extravagancia un sobrero de copa, sin duda se hacía notar.

Su corazón se aceleró, trago saliva algo nervioso cuando sus miradas se encontraron –Dipper ves lo mismo que yo veo –al observar a su hermana lo noto también se había fijado en ese chico – ¡Es hermoso! –Y con ello emocionada se acercó a él - ¡Hola! –Saludo con entusiasmo al rubio –mi nombre es Mabel y rima con papel ¿y tú chico lindo?

-Mi nombre es Bill Cipher –Habló –Estrella fugaz

Y Mabel tal vez no podía estar más emocionada atosigando al rubio, mientras Dipper tan solo suspiro negando con la cabeza, sin duda lo volvería loco al ingresar a casa o durante todo el camino hablando de él, también se había dado cuenta de algo tendría que buscar el aula de clases solo, dio una última ojeada a aquel llamativo hombre, sin duda a él también le había interesado, tenía deseos de acercarse pero ¿para qué? no valía la pena, simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar su aula si notar como el rubio le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.


	4. Un deseo egoísta, una mentira real

El rubio se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de aquel lugar desagradable al fin había logrado alejarse de esa loca, que no dejaba de hacerle miles y miles de pregunta una más extraña que la anterior, soltó un suspiro pues debía tolerarlo y lo sabía solo por una cosa obtener a su pequeño pino.

 _"siempre quise creer una mentira"_

Aquello no fue una mentira, realmente no lo era amaba Dipper Pines lo amaba realmente, ese humano se había convertido en su amor, si todo comenzó como una farsa él era experto en engañar, pero esa mentira se volvió muy real hasta el punto que se convirtió en verdad.

 _"me engañe a mí mismo pensando que tal vez podría funcionar"_

él de igual manera lo había hecho, se había engañado a si mismo hizo lo mismo que un humano, queriendo creer que tal vez aquello podría funcionar, que ese humano aceptaría todo de él, pero fue sumamente estúpido al creer ello, Si el gran Bill Cipher cayó en la ignorancia pensando que algo como ello podría ser real, era duro de admitir.

 _"Tú eres el mal yo soy el bien"_

Por mucho tiempo sintió rencor hacia su pino por haberle vencido, por haberlo confinado a esa estatua anclado allí sin poder escapar de alguna manera, pero con el tiempo observaba constantemente como él regresaba, deprimido a hablarle y si podía responderle en su mente podía hacerlo, años y años en aquella realidad pasaron hasta que un día Dipper no lo visito más, ya no iba a hablarle sobre las cosas que fueran logrado hacer si él hubiera alcanzado contener sus instinto, si tan solo permaneciera querido llevar una vida normal a su lado, los experimentos que habrían hecho juntos, con el tiempo se sintió mal, por lastimar de esa manera a su pino y con el tiempo lo supo, con el transcurrir de las estaciones se dio cuenta de que su pino había dejado de existir en su dimensión.

Y un gran dolor llego a su pecho con solo un deseo, hacer realidad aquella mentira que ambos quisieron creer.

Si su pino había hecho real una mentira ¿Por qué un ser tan poderoso como él no podía hacerlo? Con el lapso que había pasado allí atrapado obtuvo de nuevo sus poderes y viajando entre distintas realidades noto que en una de ellas, no había un Bill Cipher que hubiera atormentado a los pines, un Bill Cipher que no había sido invocado, entonces decidió tomar esa realidad, solo para cumplir un deseo egoísta, su deseo egoísta y el deseo de su pino.

Luego de las clases comenzó a buscarlo alejándose rápidamente de la estrella fugaz quien se encontraba emocionada con otras chicas, al final dio con él en la biblioteca alejado de todos se acercó con una sonrisa en los labios su pino no cambiaría.

-Hey –habló para ser chitado cosa que no le puso muy feliz, se sentó al lado de Dipper quien le miraba entre sorprendido y contrariado –Soy Bill Cipher ¿y tú pequeño pino?

-Soy Dipper Pines no pequeño pino –Y Bill sonrió más –


	5. Interés

Había estado hablando rato con Cipher porque si bien el rubio era extraño cosa nada fuera de lo normal en Gravity Falls tenía cosas interesantes para hablar con él, es como si leyera su mente y supiera que responder.

Y luego de las clases Mabel no dejaba de hablarle de lo divertido que fue de las amigas que obtuvo o y sobre Cipher de como ya le había dado un apodo de cariño "estrella fugaz" y de lo lindo que era el rubio que de seguro ese amor si se iba a lograr, entonces sin querer Dipper esbozo una ligera sonrisa por la tarde que él también había pasado con Cipher, cosa que Mabel no paso desapercibida.

-¿qué pasa Dip-Dip? –Comentó –También encontraste el amo ¿eh?

-¿qué? no nada de eso –Respondió –

Pero bastó un ligero rubor para que Mabel le molestara todo el camino de regreso a la cabaña del misterio, pero estaba vez no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por su hermana por mucho que lo abochornara y era que él también se sentía atraído hacia el Cipher y conociendo perfectamente a Mabel como la conocía ella se iba a emberrinchar diciendo que ella lo había visto primero que no podía quitarle al amor de su vida y entre otras cosas.

-¡Dip-Dip está enamorado! –Exclamo Mabel para que sus tíos escucharan –

-¿Es cierto muchacho? eh ya te vuelves hombre –Comentó Stan –

-No es verdad solo Mabel anda con sus locuras –Expreso para que ambos Stan y Mabel se miraran cómplices y empezaran a lanzarle brumas mientras él rodaba los ojos y se iba a su habitación –

Odiaba-amaba a su familia, se quedó en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena para luego hablar con su tío Ford sobre el experimento que estaba haciendo sobre una dimensión alterna a esta, pero su mente de vez en cuando dejaba su concentración para viajar a los recuerdos de la tarde con cierto excéntrico rubio, a lo cual negó intentado sacárselo de la cabeza.

-¿pasa algo? –Le pregunto Ford, observando que la puerta del laboratorio estaba cerrada y que solo confiaba en su tío tomo una bocana de aire –

-Estoy pasando por cosas. . . de. . . ¿semi-adulto? no sé –se encogió de hombros para que Ford le observara y palmeara su hombro se sentó a su lado –

-¿qué ocurre? sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no le diré nada a nadie –Dipper sonrió lo sabía –

-Bueno esta este chico anormal que me atrajo –Y si su tío sabía que tenía atracción hacia los chicos, Mabel lo sospechaba y a Stan le daba lo mismo –Es extraño, pero al mismo tiempo divertido, es. . . mh… muy atractivo.

-¿y el problema es? –Pregunto Ford enarcando una ceja –

-Que a Mabel también le gusta –Suspiro rascándose la mejilla –Ese es el problema.

-Oh Dipper –El castaño bajo la mirada ocultándola con la gorra sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho y no sabía por qué, apenas había conocido al rubio, pero sentía que le conocía de hace tanto –

-Sé que no me puedo interponer entre Bill y Mabel, pero. . . bueno me resignare –Se encogió de hombros dándole una tenue sonrisa a su tío –

-Oh tal vez no, ya sabes cómo se encapricha Mabel con un chico pero luego lo cambia por otro ella ama rápido y olvida la decepciones rápido –Comentó Ford –No creo que debas rendirte por todo ante ella.

-¿Tú crees? que al menos tenga una oportunidad –pregunto con un ligero brillo de esperanza para luego desecharlo –con lo raro que soy –musito un casi inaudible susurro –

-Esas rarezas son las que nos hacen únicos Dipper –habló –Yo creo que tienes tantas posibilidades como muchas personas, las probabilidades son infinitas –Dipper sonrió –

-Gracias tío Ford –Le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas para que el mayor asintiera volviendo a su experimentos –gracias –Se sonrojo levemente permitiéndose pensar nuevamente en el rubio –

-Espero que esto no desconcentre tus hallazgos ni disminuya tus calificaciones Dipper –Expreso –

-No, no lo hará –Con aquellas palabras dichas se concentró en trabajar con su tío, cuando se hizo un poco tarde este le mando a dormir por sus clases de mañana a lo que no le quedo de otra más que hacerlo, bien que mañana sería un interesante día –


	6. Mi raro favorito

Habían pasado ya tres semanas en la universidad ya conocía todas sus clases y estaba bien académicamente como era de esperarse de Dipper Pines pero por otro lado algo incomodaba al joven que se estaba retrayendo más de lo usual se sentía nervioso.

Pero no era Bill Cipher el causante de tal actuar en el joven de hecho era por un bravucón a quien intento enfrentar una vez y todo resulto tan mal para él, tuvo que ocultar algunos moretones y golpes que ese joven le había causado, Alex Fichte un joven corpulento, mucho más alto que él y más fuerte, siempre se encargaba de tratarle mal pero lo callaba, nadie sabía absolutamente nada de ello.

Pero en esa mañana había sido la peor se había burlado de él delante de toda la universidad avergonzándolo a él y a Mabel quien hizo una mueca incomoda.

-No puedo creer que ese sea tu hermano –le comentaron a la joven que al parecer intentaba esconderse –

-por qué no puedes ser un poco más normal Dipper, me estás avergonzado –Fueron aquellas palabras que lo terminaron de destruir –

Salió corriendo del lugar adentrándose a lo más recóndito de la universidad donde sabía no iba a estar absolutamente nadie se soltó a llorar, ese lugar era peor que la segundaría y lo sentía, Mabel se estaba distanciando más de él, se sentía tan solo… tan destruido.

-¡Hey Pino! –Esa voz volteo a mirar para encontrarse con Bill – ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-No es nada –intento secar sus lágrimas pero era difícil, Bill se sentó a su lado –

-Pino –Dipper solo apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Bill sintiéndose reconfortado –

-¿Cómo me encuentras siempre? –Pregunto –

-Es un don –pronunció – ¿por qué lloras? –Dipper solo cerró los ojos – no me lo dirás

-Bill tú acaso piensas que yo ¿soy raro? –Indago con la voz agrietada mirando a una pared gris y agrietada –

-En este pueblo hay muchas cosas singulares ¿sabes? –Habló –Pero de todas las rarezas de este pueblo tú eres mi favorita.

-El joven soltó una ligera risa –Gracias Bill –Expreso observándole, era un extraño cumplido pero encantador a su manera, su rostros estaban muy cerca y sin esperar más Bill acorto la distancia al fin probando los labios dulces de su pino –

-Me gustas Dipper, me gustas mucho –Expreso el rostro de Dipper era de un color rojo intenso su corazón latía demasiado rápido ese hombre realmente que sabía cómo desbocarlo –

-Tú…tú también me gustas Bill –Sonrió, le había atraído desde el primer día y con el transcurrir de las semanas era muy natural verlo a su lado conversado y cuando llegaba su hermana parecía Bill salir corriendo diciendo algo de no desear vomitar arcoíris que eso era cosa de nogmos y no suya –

-¿Te gustaría ser el pino de mi corazón? –El castaño solo rio para asentir –

Él había sacado sonrisas mientras lloraba sin dudan debían darles crédito al rubio se secó las lágrimas soltando un largo suspiro –ya tengo que ir a clases –Expreso –nos vemos más tarde.

-Claro querido –Aquello le había hecho colorarse pero al mismo tiempo solo le sonrió de nuevo para que comenzaran a caminar hacia la facultad, las personas comenzaron a murmurar y a reírse a sus espaldas, Dipper en ese momento solo deseaba cavar un hueco y permanecer allí toda su vida si fuera posible –

-Pero miren si es el pequeño Dipper Pines y yo que te pensaba llorando durante toda la mañana –Se burló aquel robusto chico –

-Alex –pronuncio su nombre con desprecio –

-¿qué ya no recibiste suficiente humillación? –Sonrió de manera socarrona – ¿o quieres más?

-Hey cerdo –Habló Bill mirándole molesto –

-¿Cómo me dijiste? –Gruño mirándole molesto

-Oh además de cerdo, estúpido, ya veo que dejan entrar a cualquier calaña en las universidades –comento mirando con interés sus guantes –Supongo que el sistema público ya no funciona como debería –Sin mediar palabra recibió un puñetazo Bill primero intento controlarse si se ponía rojo de la ira notarían que él era otra de las anomalías de lugar, le miro con una sonrisa en los labios –El dolor es tan divertido –su sonrisa se hizo más grande –Déjame hacerte sentirlo a ti también –Y de un solo puñetazo en el estómago le saco el aire al grandulón al verse inclinado Bill aprovecho para darle un codazo en la espalda tirándolo al suelo – ¿te diviertes? ¡Seguro que sí! –Se acercó para susurrarle al oído –Vuelve a meterte con Dipper pines y será tu fin inútil –Dipper estaba con los ojos abierto como platos todo había pasado demasiado rápido, no pensó ni siquiera en que Bill enfrentaría a aquel que tanto le molestaba – ¡Eh! ¡Que no tienen algo más importante que hacer con sus vidas! –Y todos se fueron de allí –Pff, Hey pino ¿no vas tarde a clases? anda vamos

Dipper solo asintió y por la universidad se comenzaron a escuchar los rumores de que Bill Cipher un chico popular defendía al raro del lugar, sin duda algo que pasar de boca en boca.


	7. Lo siento

-¡Bill Cipher se le solicita en la dirección! –Se escuchó por los altavoces Dipper le miro preocupado mientras Bill solamente sonreía –

-Anda ve a clases no será nada –intento calmarle el rubio a Dipper más este solo le miro con preocupación ambos se fueron por lugares distinto en la dirección se encontraba el tal Alex, el director le reclamo por la pelea con Alex, aunque claro en el video que mostraba el director que había sido subido al internet se mostraba que Alex había empezado la pelea dándole el puñetazo a Bill en la cara, el cual era de extrañar que no estuviera hinchada su mejilla o algún moretón –

Ambos fueron castigados uno con horas en la cafetería y el otro con horas comunitaria pintando la universidad.

-Solo quieren tener esclavos –pronunció Bill mientras se iba malhumorado de allí, a lo que observo que Mabel se acercaba –

-¡Hey Billy Billones! –Comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios recibiendo una mueca de parte del rubio – ¿qué pasa?

-Tengo que pintar las paredes de la universidad por golpear a Fichte –comentó –

-¿eh? ¿Y por qué golpearías a Alex? –Pregunto enarcando una ceja –Alex es simpático.

-¿simpático? y yo creí que era el demente, me equivoque –expreso –Le dije que era un cerdo estúpido sin educación, el me golpeo yo lo golpee fin.

-Ya veo –murmuro –No pensé que fueras del tipo buscapleitos eso te hace más interesante y deseable –Sonrió para que Bill rodara su ojo –

-Oye estrella fugaz, detente con el coqueteo, sí, me agradas pero… eres demasiado dulce para un diabético como yo –Expreso –Y no te pongas del lado de Fichte menos si se mete con tu hermano, pensé que eran gemelos siempre juntos y que se defendían el uno al otro lo que hiciste estuvo mal Mabel.

-. . . ¿lo que hice? –Pregunto aun anonadada –

-Dejar que los demás se burlaran de tu hermano…

-Es que Dipper es raro –le interrumpió –

-"no es como si tu fueras la cosita más normal del universo" –pensó –me parece que estuvo mal que lo abandonaras en que momento él ¿te ha abandonado a ti?

Aquellas palabras hicieron sentir mal a Mabel y más viniendo del chico que le gustaba y que obviamente la había rechazado –No, él jamás me ha abandonado.

-Eso pensé –Con aquello siguió su camino mientras Mabel hacia una mueca tenía ganas de llorar por haber sido rechazada y por además haber lastimado a su hermano –

-Soy tan tonta Mabel cabeza de papel pero que te pasa –se pegó en la frente –no debiste dejar solo a Dipper cuando te necesitaba, niña tonta, tonta, tonta –Se reclamó –

Esa tarde a la hora del almuerzo Dipper estaba buscando al rubio – ¿Buscabas a alguien? –Pregunto apareciendo de repente a su lado –

-¡Cipher! No me asustes así quieres que muera de un infarto –Chillo mirándole molesto, pero se veía tan adorable que al rubio no le quedo de otra más que morderse el labio para no reírse –

-me gustaría más que murieras de amor por mí –Habló mientras sonreía una sonrisa que podría helar la sangre pero a Dipper solo le tranquilizo –

-Oye Bill –murmuro –Creo que deberíamos mantener lo nuestro en secreto.

-¿eh? ¿Y cómo por qué? –Enarco una ceja mirándole serio –Vamos pino es una vergüenza que no me presumas con lo hermoso que soy.

-Lo sé, es una pena pero, no quiero lastimar a Mabel ¿puedes entenderlo? al menos por ahora ya sabes que deje de coquetearte y consiga a alguien más –Bill se le quedo mirando de manera seria para luego suspirar y encogerse de hombros –

-Como desees pino nada saldrá de mis labios –respondió sin dejar de sonreírle –

-Y nada de muestra de afecto ni manoseo en público –Bill solamente se mordió el labio –Bill –le miro de manera seria –

-Bien, bien ¡Ya encadéname! Ser injusto y cruel –actuó dolido mientras Dipper reía –

-Gracias –Y esa sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa que le había dedicado su pino de seguro lo valió todo incluso tener que pintar las paredes de la universidad –

-De nada pino –Se contuvo lo más que pudo de no besarle allí mismo por que las personas comenzaban a transitar por el pasillo –entonces ¿vamos a almorzar?

-Si –Y con eso le siguió –

Mabel intento encontrar a Dipper para disculparse pero no lo consiguió de hecho no vio a Dipper en todo el día hasta que al fin dio con él estaba con Bill conversando, en el punto donde Stan o en su defecto Ford los iría a buscar.

-Hey Mabel-Ma ¿qué pasa? –Habló sonriendo al parecer Dipper estaba de mejor humor –

-Hey Dip-Dip –Saludo –Billy Billones –Bill solo le guiño el ojo sonriendo como saludo, pero Mabel no estaba tranquila no había dejado de pensar en lo que había pasado temprano y lo mal que se comportó con su gemelo –

Estuvo escuchando la conversación que mantenían Bill con su gemelo no pensó que él y el rubio se llevaran tan bien, hablaba tranquilo con él aunque a veces se ponía nervioso, hacia esa cosa con los dedos típico de él, pero ella se quedó pensando en cómo disculparse con él.

Cuando llego su tío Stan y ambos se despidieron de Bill, se quedaron en silencio en el coche luego de que Stan le preguntara como les había ido, cuando regresaron a la cabaña fue cuando Mabel decidió hablar –Dipper yo lo siento me comporte muy mal contigo fui una pésima hermana, debí apoyarte como tú siempre lo haces conmigo, perdóname.

-Hey, calma está bien –le sonrió –No te preocupes.

-enserio ¿me perdonas? –pregunto –

-Claro que si te perdono –Había tenido una buena charla con Bill y la paso bien con él como para dejar que cosas como esa le hicieran sentir mal – ¿Gemelos-misterio? –Pregunto mientras cerraba su puño para que ella lo chocara –

-Gemelos-misterios –Sonrió para chocarlos y luego abrazar a Dipper –Gracias, enserio gracias Dipper.

-Mabel me estás asfixiando –Se quejó para que ella riera –

Dipper sabía que no estaba bien se sentía dolido por ella pero como todas las demás cosas las iba a dejar pasar, no podía ser egoísta porque eso estaría mal, así que como todas las demás cosas se las guardo, porque ellos siempre estarían juntos por ser gemelos.

Esa noche cuando habían cenado, hechos sus tareas y ya estaban por dormir Mabel soltó –Hoy Bill me rechazo

-lo lamento Mabel –Contestó, sintió una ligera punzada por que Bill lo había aceptado a él pero rechazado a su hermana uno gana y el otro pierde ¿verdad? –

-No me rendiré tan fácil –Y Dipper solo suspiro por lo obstinada que era su hermana –

-Descansa Mabel –Habló apagando la lámpara y dándole la espalda –

-Tú igual Dipper –Contestó para apagar la luz y quedarse observando la espalda de su gemelo –Tú igual…


	8. Runas

Mientras Bill estaba en la universidad maldiciendo mentalmente a Fichte por imbécil al que le fue con el cuento al director por soplón, al que garabateaba las paredes por cretino y al profesor que estaba observándolo constantemente para que se encargara de pintar las paredes por no tener nada que hacer con su vida más que estar un fin de semana en la universidad observando cómo se secaba la piche pintura.

Bueno ya al parecer ese profesor tenía una vida miserable y aburrida ¡Pero igual lo iba a maldecir! Porque si no estuviera allí mirándolo constantemente con un chasquido de dedos podría pintar la estúpida pared e irse ¡Pero no! tenía que estar en una silla cruzado de piernas leyendo un libro mientras le decía que le faltaban algunas partes.

-"Malditos" –pensaba constantemente deseándole miles de males –"me encargare de ustedes en sus pesadillas"

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Dipper y Stanford se encontraban en las profundidades del bosque, moviendo las ramas para que no le pegaran en la cara y teniendo cuidado con las criaturas que habitaban estos.

-¿Tú de que crees que traten esas inscripciones de la que me hablas tío Ford? –pregunto Dipper aún estaba emocionado porque lo que su tío había descubierto –

-Aun no puedo leer correctamente el lenguaje –contestó –pero estoy seguro que entre los dos podremos encontrar de cual trata –Dipper asintió emocionado era un nuevo misterio para resolver y eso le emocionaba tanto – y ¿Cómo van tú y ese tal Bill? –le pregunto tomándolo por sorpresa sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo para sonreír ligeramente –

-Somos novios –contestó –

-Ves, te dije que tenías tantas oportunidades como Mabel –Respondió – ¿ya le dijiste?

-No aun no le he dicho, no quiero lastimar a Mabel ni mucho menos, se nota que le gusta bastante Bill –comentó –por ahora estaremos juntos en secreto y cuando a Mabel se le pase el enamoramiento con Bill podremos darlo a la luz.

-¿estás seguro de eso Dipper? –Habló Ford –Mentir no es una de las mejores soluciones.

-. . .No estoy tan seguro pero es lo que tengo ya sabes cómo se puso con lo de la beca y con otras cosas ¿imagínate con Bill? ¿Y si me hace dejarlo? no puedo ser egoísta y. . .no quiero terminar con Bill –murmuro, Ford sabía muy bien que Dipper había dejado muchas cosas por Mabel, que cuando intentaba él ser egoísta todo le decían que él estaba mal y que cuando Mabel era la niña que era egoísta e intentaba hacer que las cosas salieran como ella quería a pesar de que se equivocara y Dipper tuviera que ayudarla al final nadie le reclamaba –

-Como tu decidas Dipper, pero ¿sabes? de vez en cuando no tiene nada de malo ser egoísta por lo que uno desea –Dipper le regalo una sonrisa suave, si siempre sería su tío favorito, cuando al fin llegaron a aquella cueva ambos sacaron sus linternas – ¿estás listo Dipper? –Pregunto Ford la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos por descubrir nuevos misterios había llegado al rostro de su sobrino –

-¡Si! –Respondió con obvia emoción mientras su tío le devolvía la sonrisa –

-Entonces ¡Vamos! –Y con eso ambos se adentraron a la cueva –

En las profundidades de la cueva se encontraba aquellas inscripciones con la que Dipper solo logro emocionarse más

-¡Vaya este es un gran descubrimiento! y estos símbolos y esas inscripciones y ese círculo y en el medio ¡Oh el medio! Se parece mucho al símbolo de los illuminati –Tomo la manga de su tío para comenzarla a jalonear de la emoción – ¡Y si esto tiene algo que ver con ello!

-Eso es lo que debemos descubrir Dipper –Contestó sonriendo por la emoción de su sobrino para escuchar un chillido de este soltó una ligera carcajada –Anda pongámonos a trabajar.

-¡Si! –Y con eso ambos comenzaron a ver las inscripciones y buscar en libros intentado descifrar que decían estas –

Dipper había dibujado todo lo que tenía aquella pared en su diario se hacía tarde y aunque mañana no tendría que ir a la universidad el bosque era peligroso de noche, al tener todo dibujado ambos se marcharon del lugar, estuvieron intentado descifrar el código desechando libro tras libro pues los símbolos e inscripciones no estaban en ellos o su significado.

Pero ambos Pines no se rendirían tan fácilmente estaban más que determinado a resolver ese misterio.


	9. Dudas

Dipper estaba frustrado se encontraba en su lugar secreto de la universidad mientras aun leía unos libros intentado descifrar aun, qué eran los significados de esa pared, suspiro dejando de lado otro libro que había sido completamente inútil.

-¿qué haces pino? –Pregunto Bill llegando a su lado mientras en su mano cargaba una bolsa de frituras en forma de triángulo –

-Nada –comentó desanimado –Solo intento resolver un misterio pero no puedo leer las inscripciones –y si Dipper le había contado sobre algunos misterios del pueblo que había resuelto –

-¿una fritura? –Contestó mientras le extendía la bolsa, esos triángulos con saborizante de queso y picante parecían burlarse de él y que no podía resolver su misterio –

-mh –Tomo algunos mirando la forma si, similares al triángulo de un ojo comenzó a comerlos para volver a suspirar –

-deberías relajarte algunos en la relajación al fin le llega la luz que necesitan –pronuncio dando unos topes suave a la frente de Dipper el cual respondió con una mueca –haber –Y a Bill se tornó de un pálido color al notar lo que intentaban resolver –Yo creo que deberías dejarlo.

-Claro que no, no puedo dejarlo es un gran descubrimiento Bill –luego noto el nerviosismo de este – ¿qué pasa?

-Nada –Respondió Dipper le observo con una ceja enarcada aun con duda pero decidió pasarlo por alto –

-Oye sabes, quiero presentarte a mi tío Ford –Ahora Bill estaba más helado que nunca –

-Eh…er… Claro ¿por qué no? –Sonrió para luego intentar atragantarse con las frituras –

-Bill enserio ¿te encuentras bien? –Comentó con una ceja enarcada –

-¿quieres acaso ser mi enfermera pino? Te verías muy sexy de una –le guiño mientras Dipper se tornaba de un color rojo intenso –

-¡calla! no pareces sexy cubierto de frituras –le reclamo –

-Y de que te gustaría verme cubierto para estar sexy –Y Dipper se tornó más rojo si eso era posible mientras Bill comenzaba a reírse por ello –Ha estoy tan seguro que eres el pino más hermoso de mi bosque.

-Cielos Bill enserio que estás demente –murmuro el joven para que el contrarió le tomara de la barbilla haciendo que le mirara directamente –

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo estaba cuerdo Dipper? –La forma en como brillaba el ojo de Bill le hizo sentir miedo cerro los ojos asustado y no supo por qué el rubio solo se acercó para darle un beso en los labios y luego alejarse –pronto comenzaran las clases pino –Con eso se retiró de allí dejando un sin sabor en la garganta de Dipper –

-"Le tuve miedo" "sentí. . . que él podría lastimarme" –se tomó el pecho observando por donde Bill se marchó – "pero eso… sería imposible ¿verdad?"

Mientras tanto Bill se mantenía inquieto –"demonios nunca debieron conseguir esa cueva" –se mordió el labio –"y cuando lo sepa" ". . . Cuando sepa lo que soy" – ¡Demonios! –golpeo con furia rotunda una de las paredes de la universidad su cabello tenía una ligera coloración en rojo –Tanto esfuerzo para verse estropeado

Intento recomponerse para que nuevamente sus cabellos se tornaran completamente rubios miro a todas partes notando que nadie había visto su ligero arranque de ira y retirarse de allí, las clases transcurrieron y cuando la hora de irse llego Bill le siguió al parecer Mabel estaba más que emocionada con la idea de que Bill visitara la cabaña y no dejo de hablar con él durante todo el camino mientras este le respondía de una forma sarcástica y burlona haciéndola reír.

Dipper se mantuvo en silencio observando la escena de como su hermana coqueteaba con su novio aunque ella no supiera que era su novio, intento calmarse mirando hacia la ventana, ignorando las risas de Mabel se mordía el labio, Stan no lo habían pedido un aventón hacia la cabaña del misterio, siendo recibido por Stan quien al parecer recién terminaba de atender a sus víctimas, ah error, a los turistas.

-Bien así que este es el oxigenado del que tanto Mabel habla –comentó están –

-¿y ese es el fósil que tienen por tío? –Respondió –

-Cuidado con lo que dices sobre mi edad niño –le reclamo –

-Cuidado con lo que dice de mi cabello hermosamente natural fósil –Respondió cruzado de brazos ambos gemelos pines guardaron el aire por aquello –

-me agrada tu actitud muchacho –Habló con una sonrisa y ambos gemelos soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo en un suspiro de alivio –

-Si tío Stan él es Billy Billones –respondió con emoción –Bueno Bill Cipher.

Luego de aquella presentación tan poco usual entraron al lugar para que ahora le presentaran a Ford quien le miro de arriba abajo, Bill se tensó un poco pero intento mantenerse en calma –sorprendentemente se ve más joven que el fósil –Se ganó una queja de Stan por ello mientras Dipper y Mabel reían –

-Es un gusto Cipher –Respondió Ford para luego mirar hacia su sobrino –Dipper tengo que hablar contigo.

-oh, eh… si espera un momento Bill –Expreso dándole una ligera sonrisa –

-¡Si Bill ven a ver pato-tective con nosotros! –Y con eso Mabel se lo llevo –

Así ambos Pines se retiraron a una de las habitaciones de la cabaña para poder hablar pero por la actitud sería de su tío Dipper ya se comenzaba a asustar.

-¿qué pasa tío Ford? –Pregunto –

-Dipper al fin descubrí lo que decían las siglas gravadas en aquella cueva –Expreso –

-¡Eso es genial! –respondió con emoción –

-Bueno. . . hay algo que tienes que saber acerca de tu novio….


	10. Inseguridad

**_Hay frases que me ocultas._**

 ** _Y no consigo saber._**

 ** _¿Qué quieres de mí?_**

-espera tío Ford. . .me estás diciendo que mi novio ¿es un demonio del sueño? –Habló Dipper aun desconcertado –eso…eso no puede ser posible.

-pero lo es Dipper según lo que dicen esas runas es lo que Bill Cipher es –Expreso –debes andarte con cuidado con él.

-pero… pero no puede ser tal vez…tal vez es otro Bill Cipher, tal vez, es solo una coincidencia ¿no? –Contestó, pero Dipper comenzó a dudar cuando recordó la extraña actitud de Bill –

-Ten cuidado –respondió Dipper solo se mordió el labio –puede ser un monstruo.

-Si tío tendré cuidado –Contestó ellos no vieron la sombra de alguien que se retiraba del lugar –

Ambos volvieron a la sala donde se encontraban concentrados en aquella serie para niños, pasaron unos momentos tranquilos y Bill al hacerse tan tarde tuvo que quedarse en el cuarto de huéspedes.

 ** _Habitan dudas en mí._**

 ** _Quiero preguntártelas de frente._**

 ** _¿Me las podrías decir?_**

 ** _¿O solo me vas a mentir?_**

Mientras a Stanley el rubio le había agradado Stanford aún tenía las dudas en su cabeza contagiadas a Dipper quien en esos momentos se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, suspiro para bajar a la cocina a tomar algo de agua su garganta de repente se sintió seca.

Al subir nuevamente paso por la habitación de huéspedes, hizo una ligera mueca para abrir la puerta allí el rubio parecía que tranquilamente dormía, se acercó para observarlo su ojo no estaba cubierto por el parche pero si por el flequillo.

-"no puede ser malvado ¿verdad?" –pensó mientras movía aquel flequillo apreciando mejor su rostro pacifico al dormir, hasta que el ojo de Bill se abrió de repente asustándolo y se vio halado por él cayendo en su pecho –

-¿no puedes dormir? –Pregunto, el corazón de Dipper estaba acelerado, aquello lo había tomado demasiado de sorpresa –

-¿estabas despierto? –Respondió la pregunta con otra pregunta levantando la barbilla para observarle –

-Soy de sueño ligero me desperté cuando entraste –Contestó – ¿qué pasa Dipper? –Indago observándole –has estado actuando raro durante mucho rato.

-No es nada, supongo que el averiguar este nuevo misterio me tiene solo un poco carcomiéndome la cabeza –Expreso cerrando los ojos y suspirando –Bill tú ¿serías capaz de lastimarme?

-jamás –pronunció no había duda ni titubeo en sus palabras –Te amo pino

Dipper pretendió creerle y deseo más que nada creerle, pero había tantas dudas en su cabeza luego de lo que su tío le había dicho –Yo también te amo Bill.

 ** _Hay tantas dudas en mi cabeza_**

 ** _Que no sé qué hacer._**

 ** _Y si voy a preguntarte._**

 ** _¿Qué palabras obtendré?_**

Esa mañana Bill se despertó antes que todos despertando a Dipper para que no lo fueran a descubrir fuera de su habitación, el rubio le sonrió y aun las dudas estaban en él.

Y es que cuando esa pequeña molestia entra en tu mente es muy difícil que salga nuevamente, aun si el rubio intentaba todo lo posible esas palabras no salían de su mente como un eco constante de que jamás debería confiar en él.

-Pino –Se quejó el rubio observándolo nuevamente haciendo bosquejos en el diario que le pertenecía – préstame atención –pero no recibió respuesta de su acompañante, intento quitarle el diario para recibir un empujón tomándole de sorpresa –

-No lo toques Bill Cipher –Aquella mirada la pudo reconocer claramente el rubio y trago saliva por ello la misma que le regalaba el Dipper de aquella dimisión cuando lo odiaba –

-Entiendo no lo tocare –Suspiro alzando sus manos –pero préstale un poco de atención a tu novio ¿eh? llevo rato aquí y solo has estado metido en tu diario.

-Si tanto te molesta puedes irte –Contestó, Bill solo frunció el ceño molesto mientras Dipper volvía a meter la cabeza en el diario, quería exigirle atención ¡El merecía su atención no ese estúpido diario! –

-Tonto pino –Refunfuño sentándose nuevamente a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mirando a lo que garabateaba en el diario –"estúpido diario"

 ** _¿Acaso eres un monstruo?  
¿Algo más tal vez?_**

 ** _¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?_**

 ** _Que tras tu fachada no puedo ver._**

Desde que su tío Ford le había contado aquello no lograba dormir bien tenía pesadillas en la noche sobre Gravity Falls en un extraño apocalipsis lleno de monstruos y ojos-murciélagos revoloteando por la ciudad y volviendo piedra a las personas.

Siendo el causante de todo esto nadie más ni nadie menos que Bill Cipher.

-Me engañaste Bill. . . me engañaste ¿Cómo has podido? –le reclamo con un profundo dolor en su pecho de sus ojos corriendo gruesas lágrimas –

-Muy fácil pino tu deseabas amor yo solo te di lo que con tanto afán querías –le tomo de la mano adoptando aquella forma humana –Pero podremos dominar juntos esta dimensión puede ser solo nuestra y. . .

-¡Jamás permitiré tan cosa! –Se alejó empujándolo –Eres un monstruo ¡Te dije que si me engañabas jamás te lo perdonaría!

-Tsk, bien si quieres hacerlo difícil está bien mi querido pino así será –Chasqueo los dedos para encerrarlo en una burbuja de color azul y que tenía una figura de pino –estarás allí hasta que logres amarme.

Dipper se despertó de golpe sudando frío mirando en todas direcciones, pero todo estaba bien nada estaba fuera de lugar, suspiro para llevar sus manos a su rostro –cielos…

 ** _Hay frases que me ocultas._**

 ** _Y no consigo saber._**

 ** _¿Qué quieres de mí?_**

Últimamente no podía dormir bien y se debían a esos sueños pero Bill seguía actuando normal tal vez eran paranoias realmente ¿qué podría querer Bill Cipher de él? un chico completamente extraño.

Por qué lo había escogido exactamente a él…

"Muy fácil pino tu deseabas amor yo solo te di lo que con tanto afán querías" aquella frase de su sueño llego nuevamente a su cabeza como un recordatorio de que ese rubio no podría amarle de verdad y solo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Soy tan torpe –murmuro bajando la mirada y soltando un suspiro dejando el diario de lado, miro por la ventana y una lágrima se escapó de su ojo –

 ** _¿Acaso eres un monstruo?_**

 ** _¿Algo más tal vez?_**

 ** _¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?_**

 ** _Que tras tu fachada no puedo ver._**


	11. ¡Please, Stop!

El rubio cada día estaba más frustrado pero intentaba ocultarlo aún se mantenía al lado de Dipper haciéndolo sonreír en muy raras ocasiones, pero estaba esa paranoia muy típica de él que lo hacía tener cierta distancia con él como si en algún momento lo fuera a destruir.

No era así, si deseara destruirlo hace tanto que lo fuera hecho un solo chasquido de dedos y Mason Pines estaría completamente desaparecido de ese universo, camino por los pasillos de la universidad buscándolo supuso que estaría en uno de sus tantos lugares favoritos.

-¡Detente! –Escucho una voz casi como un chillido no necesitaba reconocerla la conocía bien –

-¿Creíste que Cipher podía salvarte en todos los lugares eh fenómeno? –Allí estaba la voz de ese tipo Alex Fichte, escucho otra voces haciendo coro y no tardó en llegar allí un grupo de chicos se encontraban patentado y golpeando a su pino mientras él intentaba cubrirse –

La ira no tardo nada en apoderarse de él, su cabello se había vuelto de color rojo y llamas azules lo rodeaban, el parque de su ojo se desprendió mostrando un ojo de color azul rodeado en la profunda oscuridad – ¡Ustedes! –Exclamo su voz resonó por todo el lugar helándole la sangre a cualquiera, allí mismo voltearon a ver a Bill Cipher el demonio en persona –Se atreven a tocar a ¡MI PINO! –El suelo se comenzó a estremecer y llamas azules salían de sus manos –

Oh, vaya que los haría arrepentirse por tal error.

Los presentes se horrorizaron y los ojos chocolates de Mason Pines se abrieron con completo consternación al notar como sus abusadores desaparecían de la forma más horrenda posible y la mano exterminadora era el rubio que amaba, observo como Bill se acercaba a él pero retrocedía.

-No…no te me acerques… no –Retrocedía cada vez más, él estaba aterrado de lo que aquel demonio podía hacerle a él –

-No te haré daño. . .

-¡Mentira! –Le interrumpió –Eres un monstruo Bill Cipher. . . mi tío Ford tenía razón no puedo confiar en ti.

-¡Pero lo hice para salvarte! ¡Esos humanos miserables te lastimaban! –Pero Dipper solo se levantó comenzando a huir de él – ¡Dipper! ¡No te vayas! ¡Dipper! –Quiso ir detrás de él pero cadenas salieron de la nada atrapando sus manos encadenándolo al suelo y otra rodeaba su cuello – ¡DIPPER! –exclamo el nombre del castaño que desapareció de su vista –

"Tú eres el mal yo soy el bien"

Aquellas palabras comenzaron a sonar mientras todo se volvía oscuridad, un eco constante que lo perturbaba, se paralizo al notar como su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse de piedra – ¡Espera! ¡No basta! ¡Yo! ¡Yo lo he intentado! ¡Dipper! –Levanto la mirada y allí ante sus ojos estaba el Dipper de su dimensión, su expresión era seria – ¡Intentaba hacer verdad tu deseo!

-Tu eres el mal Bill Cipher lo nuestro es solo una mentira que jamás funcionara –Contestó Bill solo extendió su mano hacia él –

-Yo quise mentirme creyendo que si –Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de convertirse en piedra –

-¡ASP! –Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras sus pulmones parecían obtener el aire que necesitaba para mantener ese cuerpo humano, se encontraba temblando y sudando frío en aquella gran cama de la mansión que había creado para él mismo –

Parpadeaba inconscientemente intentado razonar lo que había visto, una pesadilla, todo fue una pesadilla creada por su subconsciente, trago saliva la garganta la sentía seca en su totalidad, se levantó soltando un ligero suspiro necesitaba calmarse él mismo y sus latidos, salió de su habitación para caminar por los pasillos a lo que escucho una risa, se miró en aquel espejo.

-¿Asustado eh? –Expreso su reflejo en el espejo –te has vuelto débil.

-No es así –Contestó –

-Claro que sí, desde que deseas tener a ese miserable humano te has vuelto débil, destruye a este mundo, tómalo como tuyo, tienes el poder y luego oblígalo, oblígalo a amarte –Contestó –

-Tú y yo sabemos cómo termino eso –Se cruzó de brazos mirándose en el espejo –

-pero eso sería menos patético de lo que haces ahora –expreso – ¿tener miedo? ¿Desesperación? ¿Impotencia? ¡Toma lo que te pertenece y ya! ¡Hazlo tuyo! ¡Destrúyelo! No puedes negarte a tu instinto.

-¡Cállate! –Golpeo el espejo que se fragmento en miles de pedazos –no lo hare…no lo voy a hacer.

-En algún momento pasara Bill Cipher eres un demonio, no podrás mantenerte así por siempre debes destruirlo todo –Su voz sonaba como miles de ecos en aquella pared – Ese es tu deber, tu deseo, tu ambición ¡Apodérate de todo! ¡Se el rey de este universo!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –Se tapó los oídos cayendo de rodillas, no podía ceder ante las voces en su cabeza, la risa resonó por todo el lugar ¿o solo estaba dentro de él? – ¡Detente!

-Te has vuelto débil…débil…. débil.

Cerro los ojos e intento mantener el control, pero aquello parecía interminable una noche sin fin.


	12. Una oportunidad

Se encontraba sentando en un claro del bosque leyendo su diario como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y es que quería o en más deseaba que lo que le había dicho su tío Ford no fuera cierto que el chico rubio quien se encontraba usando sus piernas como almohadas no era ese mismo demonio del sueño que con un chasquido de sus dedos podría desatar una serie de desastres demenciales llevando al mundo a la locura y destrucción con el cómo rey del caos.

Quería mentirse, deseaba mentirse y creer que ese chico que estaba en un profundo sueño le amaba por quien era, un chico nerd, raro y antisocial, tímido y con deseos de aceptación grupal, dejo su diario a un lado para observar a su novio, tenía bultos debajo de los ojos al parecer no dormía bien, los acaricio lentamente y el joven se removió.

-uh…no –murmuro entre sueños, sus cejas se fruncieron y sus labios se abrían y cerraban como si pronunciara palabras intangibles –Dipper…no –Aquello si pudo escucharlo era una súplica de los labios del rubio se inclinó para escuchar mejor lo que tenía que decir el rubio en su pesadilla –No me dejes –Aquello le dio un vuelco al corazón del joven –

-Bill –Susurro aquello le hizo sentirse mal por su paranoia había ignorado constantemente a su novio –Yo, lo lamento Bill he sido tan torpe –Se inclinó nuevamente para dejar un beso en la frente de él –

-¡DIP-AHR! –pero antes se despertó el rubio de golpe, impactando su frente con la barbilla del castaño –auh –Se quejó tomándose la frente –Tienes la barbilla muy dura –

-Mira quien habla –Se quejó –No era mentira cuando te decía que eras un cabeza dura.

-¡Eh! Pero soy el cabeza dura más sexy de todos –expreso inflando su ego, para que el castaño soltara una ligera risa –

-Quizás, quien sabe –Contestó mientras el rubio le miraba indignado él solo soltó una ligera risilla para dejar un beso en los labios del rubio quien le miraba con sorpresa ¡Su pino lo estaba besando! observo el rostro desencajado de Bill y solo pudo reír –

-¡Dipper! –Exclamo con cierta emoción el rubio para luego besarlo devorando los labios de su castaño como solo él sabía y Dipper solamente se dejó hacer–

Posiblemente estaría cayendo en una mentira del rubio, tal vez si sea un monstruo, incluso puede que le engañe y se arrepienta pero ese monstruo, ese demonio le hacía feliz y anhelaba dejarse llevar tanto por el sentimiento que este le generaba…

Aun aferrándose a una mentira, que tal vez pueda terminar mal.

Y el rubio solo sonrió al leer esos pensamientos de su pino –No te vas a arrepentir –Susurro mientras el joven sonreía ligeramente –

-"quien sabe" –pensó para volver a dejarse llevar por el beso del rubio ¡Besaba endemoniadamente bien! –


	13. ¡Fiesta!

Todo comenzaba a fluir normalmente cosa que bueno hablando con sinceridad mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rubio, según su plan estaba fluyendo solo tenía que mantenerlo allí ese pequeño tropezón por parte de Ford que había encontrado la cueva no estaba en sus planes.

Porque al elegir específicamente esa dimensión entre todas las demás era por esa razón, Ford no encontró la cueva, jamás hizo el trato con él los pequeños gemelos pines vivían en Gravity Falls, había distintas dimensiones en donde todo había seguido un curso similar, o unas en donde Dipper puede ser considerado un cretino sin corazón sinceramente tampoco es que tuviera mucho deseos de tratar a ese niño creído de Gleeflu quien más que nada intentaría engañarlo y volverlo su esclavo de ese niño bien podría encargarse su versión opuesta Will ese llorica masoquista, porque no pensaba romperse la cabeza repasando si lo estaba usando o no y siendo sincero nunca se le antojaría tal cosa.

-¡Hey Cipher! –Exclamaron para que el rubio volteara a mirar –Ven a mi fiesta este fin de semana –le entrego un volante al rubio quien enarco una ceja –

-¿puedo llevar a alguien más? –Comentó –

-oh, claro –Y la sonrisa del rubio se amplió –

-Bien iré –Contesto dándole un guiño la chica soltó un suspiro ante esto abrazando los volantes a su pecho, uno de los chicos considerado populares e indóciles iba a ir a su fiesta y tal vez invitara a otro amigo lindo quien sabe, dejo de mirar por donde el rubio hace rato se había marchado para seguir su camino repartiendo los volantes dándole a todos menos a los nerds, inadaptados y asociales y Dipper pines encajaba en esa categoría con un grupo de otros diez chicos –

Mientras tanto Bill caminaba mirando un tanto el volante para luego doblando a la esquina encontró al castaño abriendo su casillero, sonrió ampliamente – ¡Hey pino! –expreso eufórico obteniendo un respingón de su novio –

-Hey dorito no me asustes así –obtuvo un puchero por parte del rubio por haberle llamado dorito, pero es que esa eran las frituras favoritas del rubio o las que le veía comer con más frecuencia –

-Qué te parece ir a una fiesta este fin de semana ¿eh? –mostro el volante que la chica le había dado –

-me parece que no estoy invitado –Contestó cerrando su casillero –

-Pero me dijo que yo podría invitar a alguien más –Se acercó para susurrarle al odio – Y quién mejor que mi hermoso novio –Dipper se sonrojo ante esto mientras Bill se alejaba aun sonriendo – entonces ¿vamos?

-No soy muy bueno con las fiestas Bill –Habló mientras comenzaba a marchar hacia su salón donde tendría su próxima clase –

-Bueno no es que no me agrade pasar los fines de semana en la cabaña del misterio mientras tu hermana me coquetea y pato se sienta a mi lado mientras vemos unas de las horribles y pésimas películas de terror de este pueblo mientras estoy sentado a tu lado comiendo frituras, o pasarlas en el bosque buscando misterios arriesgando nuestras vidas a quien sabe que criatura y si no olvido el maldito reptil del pasado sábado –Dipper soltó una risa porque de hecho habían tenido un susto de muerte ambos jóvenes al ser perseguido por ese culebrón de las montañas una criatura demasiado agresiva –pero sería bueno pasarlos de otra forma ¿no crees? otro tipo de interacción.

-Tengo que pensarlo Bill –Contestó mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras –Después te daré la respuesta ¿bien?

-No es un no, así que bien y si no tengo toda la semana para atosigarte obligándote a que vayas conmigo –Dipper solo rodo los ojos – Nos vemos en el almuerzo pino.

-Nos vemos dorito –observo el ceño fruncido del rubio mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras rápidamente sin permitirse escuchar un reclamo por parte del rubio, sonrió negando con la cabeza feliz –

Comenzó a caminar hacia su salón sin dejar de sonreír sinceramente desde que se había permitido confiar plenamente en el rubio sin pensar en lo que pasaría en el futuro se sentía más feliz y calmado menos paranoico de que él fuera e llevarlo al apocalipsis ya no tenía esas pesadillas, solo soñaba que se adentraba a las profundidades del bosque y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a un claro siempre despertaba, se adentró a su salón sentándose en su lugar de siempre.

-¿y entonces? –dos de sus compañeras se encontraban hablando entre ellas – ¿qué paso?

-termino conmigo –murmuro la contraría –Dijo que estaba inconforme porque siempre hacíamos lo que yo quería pero jamás le dejaba hacer lo que él, dijo que no deseaba tener una relación en la que yo ni siquiera me dedicara a pasar un momento con él en que él también me enseñara lo que le gustaba hacer.

-Sinceramente no creo que esa sea la razón suficiente para terminar con alguien

-pero creo que tiene razón –su amiga le interrumpió –si miro atrás tiene razón, él siempre hacia lo que yo quería a pesar de que no le gustara o estuviera inconforme, siempre pero cada vez que me pedía hacer algo que a él le gustaba como ir a la pista de carreras o jugar video juegos yo me negaba… le cansé –la joven soltó un ligero hipeo intentado no volver a llorar –fui tonta.

-ya, ya pasara –le contestó su amiga intentado consolarla –

Dipper quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos, no pensaba ponerle cuidado a la conversación de las chicas pero tampoco pudo evitarlo porque prácticamente estaban al lado de él conversando como si en realidad su presencia no estuviera allí, trago saliva recordando lo que le había dicho Bill él deseaba hacer algo más.

"Sería bueno pasarlos de otra forma ¿no crees? otro tipo de interacción." –Bill se lo estaba sugiriendo quería hacer otras cosas con él, Dipper estaba seguro que iba a negarse, no le gustaban las fiestas no sabía cómo interactuar con las personas en si no era bueno en situaciones sociales –

Pero su dorito se lo estaba pidiendo, hacer otra cosa con él que pasar el fin de semana viendo películas o ir al bosque a buscar misterios, algo más, Bill jamás se había quejado de lo que hacían juntos bueno tal vez el sábado pasado con el culebrón en el que casi ambos arriesgan la vida, por aquella cosa enorme, agresiva y completamente venenosa.

Se mordió el labio ante aquella duda, no deseaba que Bill terminara con él, aunque si lo había soportado en aquel estado en el que él lo rechazaba se notaba que podría con más pero aun así ¿Cuánto podría soportar su novio para estar a su lado? Todos tienen un límite no es verdad ¿hasta qué punto llegaría el rubio? Bill Cipher no era la excepción de los demás ¿o sí?

Lo que no sabía Dipper es que aquel demonio del sueño, iría al mismísimo infierno solo para rescatarlo a él, viajaría a otras dimensiones con tal de volver a tenerlo, soportaría a sus demonios, resguardaría su instinto más primitivo de destruir y poseer todo, solo para mantenerse a su lado, el castaño era dueño de un ser inmortal y poderoso, aun sin darse cuenta del significado de tener a alguien como él capaz de hacer cualquier cosa solo para obtener su amor.

Aunque no le presto mucha atención a las clases cosa que con muy rara frecuencia hacía ya que gracias a las enseñanzas de su tío Ford de hecho él iba en un campo aún más avanzado pero quería seguir a Mabel a pesar de que el sistema educativo era decadente solo debía soportarlo, al salir se encontró con Mabel con un volante.

-¿iras a esa fiesta? –Hablo ella sonrió algo decaída –

-No puedo ese día quede con Pacifica ya sabes su familia dará una fiesta de gala y estoy invitada –Sonrió –Así que le quedaré mal a Tifany.

-Bueno Pacifica y tu llevan mucho tiempo siendo amigas –Habló y es ambas había logrado hasta hacer amigas de una manera particularmente difícil pero lo lograron –no puedes dejarla plantada en una de las fiestas más importantes ¿no?

-No –habló –bueno tengo clases por allá –Señalo el salón –nos vemos Dip-Dip –le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se retiró a paso rápido –

Dipper sonrió estaba por cometer una locura bajando las escaleras se topó con Bill caminando por los pasillos hacia el final de seguro hacia su próxima clase, salió corriendo lo más rápido que daban sus piernas aunque él era poco atlético pero tenía que hacerlo antes de arrepentirse.

-¡Hey dorito! –exclamo para que Bill volteara enarcando una ceja todos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos por el apodo que le había puesto al rubio, pero era mucha su determinación que no lo noto –Si iré contigo.

-la sonrisa en los labios de Bill era amplia dejando pasar el dorito –genial pino ¿pero no tienes clases en cinco minutos?

-Eh…si nos vemos –Y con eso salió corriendo nuevamente Bill soltó una risa por ello rodando los ojos ah, tenía que ser su pino pero que más era su raro favorito –

En todo el trascurso de la semana Dipper estuvo nervioso le había avistado a Stan y Ford que él saldría con Bill y Stanley le dio toda la autorización mientras Stanford estaba muy convencido del todo a lo que Stanley respondió; Ya tiene 18 años Dipper es lo suficientemente inteligente para cuidarse solo y el chico Bill es bueno, no seas una mamá sobreprotectora.

Y así su Tío Ford lo dejo ir y hasta quedarse porque él no era ninguna madre sobreprotectora, pero le dio indicaciones para que no se confiara demasiado en Bill, que puede que tuviera algo planeado y que no tuviera sexo con él si era forzado, el realmente no estaba pensando en ello no se sentía listo aun para eso de solo pensarlo se le subían los colores, los días pasaron rápido entre trabajos, tareas y una que otra broma, el fin de semana había llegado se había arreglado para ello, se terminaba de peinar el cabello para luego ponerse su gorra cubriendo su marca de nacimiento, ahora entendía por qué Mabel se tardaba tanto en arreglarse cuando querías verte bien ¡Nada te luce bien! a Mabel Pacifica la había pasado a recoger temprano y Bill aun no llegaba soltó un suspiro intentado quitarse los nervios está sería la primera fiesta universitaria a la que asistiría.

-¡Hey Dipper el oxigenado te vino a buscar! –Exclamo desde abajo Stanley –

-¡Que es natural fósil! –reclamo Bill, el rubio era muy delicado con su cabello –

Dipper sonrió para bajar las escaleras se despidió de su tío Stan y Ford, para luego salir con el rubio que había traído una moto le tendió un casco negro con el símbolo de un pino en azul, un casco especialmente para él, le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento para colocárselo, se acomodó para tomar a Bill de la cintura aprendieron su viaje, el aire fresco y sentir el aroma de su novio era algo tranquilizante mientras de vez en cuando miraba hacia el cielo y los árboles que desaparecían a gran velocidad y se quedaron allí en aquel cómodo silencio.

Al llegar a la fiesta estacionaron cerca de la casa donde estaban los distintos autos, ambos se bajaron, Dipper miro hacia la fiesta estaba completamente nervioso –Anda pino –le sonrió Bill él solo suspiro –

-Bien vamos –expreso para que ambos entraran a aquella casa, el olor a licor era perceptible en el aire con la música que estaba en exceso, Bill sonrió parecía encajar perfectamente en ese ambiente y él… bueno él no –

Paso un rato bailaron algunas canciones empezaba a divertirse hasta que Tifany se llevó lejos a Bill por un concurso, Dipper se había quedado solo sin ninguna interacción social, se quedó mirando a lo lejos aquel concurso que hacían.

-Hey diviértete –le dijo alguien pasándole lo que al parecer era una soda –

Estaba algo nervioso así que la tomo toda de un golpe, aquella soda sabía extraño y pasaba fuerte por su garganta pero lo ignoro, mientras más nervioso se encontrara más de esa soda bebía y era que tantos de aquellos universitarios con los cuales no conversaba le hacían sentirse así como si las miradas estuvieran sobre él, extrañamente se comenzó a sentir mareado, pero lo dejo pasar.

Cuando Bill había acabado con aquel concurso en el cual gano y llevaba consigo el premio un Dipper borracho se lanzó a él aferrándose a su cuello – ¡DOORRIITTTOO! –Expreso Bill pudo sentir en su aliento el olor a alcohol –

-Pino ¿estuviste bebiendo? –Enarco una ceja mientras el nombrado no dejaba de frotarse contra su pecho –

-Soda –Contestó ¿Soda? pero allí habían latas de cervezas no de soda –Bill te amo ¡Te amo tanto! –expreso las personas comenzaron a mirarlos para que Dipper le besara en frente de todos, oh vaya eso no le molestaba pero… a un Dipper en un estado de sobriedad si le iba a molestar – ¿tú no me quieres? –pregunto con sus ojos volviéndose llorosos –

-Claro que te quiero o vaya que te quiero, pero no es el momento para esto –Dipper sonrió –

-A qué quieres tener algo más pri-va-do –Susurro soltando una ligera risita –Dorito pervertido.

-Jajá, si, si eso –Habló – ¿Cuánta soda bebiste?

-no se…como… ¿cinco? –Murmuro –ah, hueles bien me gusta tu aroma, tu aroma es delicioso Bill…

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos –Expreso para tomar a Dipper y marcharse o vayan que sabía que serían la cotilla de la universidad pero por ahora solo le tenía que poner a salvo a su pino de aquellas miradas burlonas –

Asegurándose que nadie los mirara con su poder lo transporto a lo que era su habitación, Dipper sonreía de manera coqueta parecía no entender lo que pasaba –Grr –intento quitarle la camisa a Bill quien estaba forcejeando con él, de cuando en cuando le daba un beso que no rechazaba por qué bueno jamás rechazaría un beso de su pino, aun si este estaba en estado de ebriedad –Vamos Bill hagamos cosas de adultos ya tenemos la edad.

Dipper cayó en la cama sonriéndole mientras se quitaba la camisa, Bill trago saliva, la mirada de su pino era coqueta y lasciva, como un poco del sudor por el forcejeo recorría su piel perlada hasta perderse por debajo de los pantalones, el rubio estaba tentado observándole, Dipper lo tomo del brazo y lo halo quedando encima del castaño quien le robaba el aliento con un solo beso.

-Te amo Bill –Susurro –te amo –Y Bill lo durmió con su poder –

Se quedó un rato quieto tapándose la boca intentado procesar lo que acaba de pasar, su pino alcoholizado le había pedido sexo, o vaya y lo había estado tentado, se mordió el labio observándole para acostarse a su lado le observo dormir de manera pacífica y suspiro el no deseaba aprovecharse de Dipper lo amaba y si iban a hacerlo era porque el castaño así lo consentía estando en todo sus cabales no por estar borracho, sonrió para dejar un beso en su frente.

-También te amo Dipper no sabes cuánto –acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla del joven y velando su sueño hasta él obtener el suyo –


	14. Y Lo sabe

Todo comenzaba a fluir normalmente cosa que bueno hablando con sinceridad mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rubio, según su plan estaba fluyendo solo tenía que mantenerlo allí ese pequeño tropezón por parte de Ford que había encontrado la cueva no estaba en sus planes.

Porque al elegir específicamente esa dimensión entre todas las demás era por esa razón, Ford no encontró la cueva, jamás hizo el trato con él los pequeños gemelos pines vivían en Gravity Falls, había distintas dimensiones en donde todo había seguido un curso similar, o unas en donde Dipper puede ser considerado un cretino sin corazón sinceramente tampoco es que tuviera mucho deseos de tratar a ese niño creído de Gleeflu quien más que nada intentaría engañarlo y volverlo su esclavo de ese niño bien podría encargarse su versión opuesta Will ese llorica masoquista, porque no pensaba romperse la cabeza repasando si lo estaba usando o no y siendo sincero nunca se le antojaría tal cosa.

-¡Hey Cipher! –Exclamaron para que el rubio volteara a mirar –Ven a mi fiesta este fin de semana –le entrego un volante al rubio quien enarco una ceja –

-¿puedo llevar a alguien más? –Comentó –

-oh, claro –Y la sonrisa del rubio se amplió –

-Bien iré –Contesto dándole un guiño la chica soltó un suspiro ante esto abrazando los volantes a su pecho, uno de los chicos considerado populares e indóciles iba a ir a su fiesta y tal vez invitara a otro amigo lindo quien sabe, dejo de mirar por donde el rubio hace rato se había marchado para seguir su camino repartiendo los volantes dándole a todos menos a los nerds, inadaptados y asociales y Dipper pines encajaba en esa categoría con un grupo de otros diez chicos –

Mientras tanto Bill caminaba mirando un tanto el volante para luego doblando a la esquina encontró al castaño abriendo su casillero, sonrió ampliamente – ¡Hey pino! –expreso eufórico obteniendo un respingón de su novio –

-Hey dorito no me asustes así –obtuvo un puchero por parte del rubio por haberle llamado dorito, pero es que esa eran las frituras favoritas del rubio o las que le veía comer con más frecuencia –

-Qué te parece ir a una fiesta este fin de semana ¿eh? –mostro el volante que la chica le había dado –

-me parece que no estoy invitado –Contestó cerrando su casillero –

-Pero me dijo que yo podría invitar a alguien más –Se acercó para susurrarle al odio – Y quién mejor que mi hermoso novio –Dipper se sonrojo ante esto mientras Bill se alejaba aun sonriendo – entonces ¿vamos?

-No soy muy bueno con las fiestas Bill –Habló mientras comenzaba a marchar hacia su salón donde tendría su próxima clase –

-Bueno no es que no me agrade pasar los fines de semana en la cabaña del misterio mientras tu hermana me coquetea y pato se sienta a mi lado mientras vemos unas de las horribles y pésimas películas de terror de este pueblo mientras estoy sentado a tu lado comiendo frituras, o pasarlas en el bosque buscando misterios arriesgando nuestras vidas a quien sabe que criatura y si no olvido el maldito reptil del pasado sábado –Dipper soltó una risa porque de hecho habían tenido un susto de muerte ambos jóvenes al ser perseguido por ese culebrón de las montañas una criatura demasiado agresiva –pero sería bueno pasarlos de otra forma ¿no crees? otro tipo de interacción.

-Tengo que pensarlo Bill –Contestó mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras –Después te daré la respuesta ¿bien?

-No es un no, así que bien y si no tengo toda la semana para atosigarte obligándote a que vayas conmigo –Dipper solo rodo los ojos – Nos vemos en el almuerzo pino.

-Nos vemos dorito –observo el ceño fruncido del rubio mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras rápidamente sin permitirse escuchar un reclamo por parte del rubio, sonrió negando con la cabeza feliz –

Comenzó a caminar hacia su salón sin dejar de sonreír sinceramente desde que se había permitido confiar plenamente en el rubio sin pensar en lo que pasaría en el futuro se sentía más feliz y calmado menos paranoico de que él fuera e llevarlo al apocalipsis ya no tenía esas pesadillas, solo soñaba que se adentraba a las profundidades del bosque y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a un claro siempre despertaba, se adentró a su salón sentándose en su lugar de siempre.

-¿y entonces? –dos de sus compañeras se encontraban hablando entre ellas – ¿qué paso?

-termino conmigo –murmuro la contraría –Dijo que estaba inconforme porque siempre hacíamos lo que yo quería pero jamás le dejaba hacer lo que él, dijo que no deseaba tener una relación en la que yo ni siquiera me dedicara a pasar un momento con él en que él también me enseñara lo que le gustaba hacer.

-Sinceramente no creo que esa sea la razón suficiente para terminar con alguien

-pero creo que tiene razón –su amiga le interrumpió –si miro atrás tiene razón, él siempre hacia lo que yo quería a pesar de que no le gustara o estuviera inconforme, siempre pero cada vez que me pedía hacer algo que a él le gustaba como ir a la pista de carreras o jugar video juegos yo me negaba… le cansé –la joven soltó un ligero hipeo intentado no volver a llorar –fui tonta.

-ya, ya pasara –le contestó su amiga intentado consolarla –

Dipper quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos, no pensaba ponerle cuidado a la conversación de las chicas pero tampoco pudo evitarlo porque prácticamente estaban al lado de él conversando como si en realidad su presencia no estuviera allí, trago saliva recordando lo que le había dicho Bill él deseaba hacer algo más.

"Sería bueno pasarlos de otra forma ¿no crees? otro tipo de interacción." –Bill se lo estaba sugiriendo quería hacer otras cosas con él, Dipper estaba seguro que iba a negarse, no le gustaban las fiestas no sabía cómo interactuar con las personas en si no era bueno en situaciones sociales –

Pero su dorito se lo estaba pidiendo, hacer otra cosa con él que pasar el fin de semana viendo películas o ir al bosque a buscar misterios, algo más, Bill jamás se había quejado de lo que hacían juntos bueno tal vez el sábado pasado con el culebrón en el que casi ambos arriesgan la vida, por aquella cosa enorme, agresiva y completamente venenosa.

Se mordió el labio ante aquella duda, no deseaba que Bill terminara con él, aunque si lo había soportado en aquel estado en el que él lo rechazaba se notaba que podría con más pero aun así ¿Cuánto podría soportar su novio para estar a su lado? Todos tienen un límite no es verdad ¿hasta qué punto llegaría el rubio? Bill Cipher no era la excepción de los demás ¿o sí?

Lo que no sabía Dipper es que aquel demonio del sueño, iría al mismísimo infierno solo para rescatarlo a él, viajaría a otras dimensiones con tal de volver a tenerlo, soportaría a sus demonios, resguardaría su instinto más primitivo de destruir y poseer todo, solo para mantenerse a su lado, el castaño era dueño de un ser inmortal y poderoso, aun sin darse cuenta del significado de tener a alguien como él capaz de hacer cualquier cosa solo para obtener su amor.

Aunque no le presto mucha atención a las clases cosa que con muy rara frecuencia hacía ya que gracias a las enseñanzas de su tío Ford de hecho él iba en un campo aún más avanzado pero quería seguir a Mabel a pesar de que el sistema educativo era decadente solo debía soportarlo, al salir se encontró con Mabel con un volante.

-¿iras a esa fiesta? –Hablo ella sonrió algo decaída –

-No puedo ese día quede con Pacifica ya sabes su familia dará una fiesta de gala y estoy invitada –Sonrió –Así que le quedaré mal a Tifany.

-Bueno Pacifica y tu llevan mucho tiempo siendo amigas –Habló y es ambas había logrado hasta hacer amigas de una manera particularmente difícil pero lo lograron –no puedes dejarla plantada en una de las fiestas más importantes ¿no?

-No –habló –bueno tengo clases por allá –Señalo el salón –nos vemos Dip-Dip –le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se retiró a paso rápido –

Dipper sonrió estaba por cometer una locura bajando las escaleras se topó con Bill caminando por los pasillos hacia el final de seguro hacia su próxima clase, salió corriendo lo más rápido que daban sus piernas aunque él era poco atlético pero tenía que hacerlo antes de arrepentirse.

-¡Hey dorito! –exclamo para que Bill volteara enarcando una ceja todos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos por el apodo que le había puesto al rubio, pero era mucha su determinación que no lo noto –Si iré contigo.

-la sonrisa en los labios de Bill era amplia dejando pasar el dorito –genial pino ¿pero no tienes clases en cinco minutos?

-Eh…si nos vemos –Y con eso salió corriendo nuevamente Bill soltó una risa por ello rodando los ojos ah, tenía que ser su pino pero que más era su raro favorito –

En todo el trascurso de la semana Dipper estuvo nervioso le había avistado a Stan y Ford que él saldría con Bill y Stanley le dio toda la autorización mientras Stanford estaba muy convencido del todo a lo que Stanley respondió; Ya tiene 18 años Dipper es lo suficientemente inteligente para cuidarse solo y el chico Bill es bueno, no seas una mamá sobreprotectora.

Y así su Tío Ford lo dejo ir y hasta quedarse porque él no era ninguna madre sobreprotectora, pero le dio indicaciones para que no se confiara demasiado en Bill, que puede que tuviera algo planeado y que no tuviera sexo con él si era forzado, el realmente no estaba pensando en ello no se sentía listo aun para eso de solo pensarlo se le subían los colores, los días pasaron rápido entre trabajos, tareas y una que otra broma, el fin de semana había llegado se había arreglado para ello, se terminaba de peinar el cabello para luego ponerse su gorra cubriendo su marca de nacimiento, ahora entendía por qué Mabel se tardaba tanto en arreglarse cuando querías verte bien ¡Nada te luce bien! a Mabel Pacifica la había pasado a recoger temprano y Bill aun no llegaba soltó un suspiro intentado quitarse los nervios está sería la primera fiesta universitaria a la que asistiría.

-¡Hey Dipper el oxigenado te vino a buscar! –Exclamo desde abajo Stanley –

-¡Que es natural fósil! –reclamo Bill, el rubio era muy delicado con su cabello –

Dipper sonrió para bajar las escaleras se despidió de su tío Stan y Ford, para luego salir con el rubio que había traído una moto le tendió un casco negro con el símbolo de un pino en azul, un casco especialmente para él, le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento para colocárselo, se acomodó para tomar a Bill de la cintura aprendieron su viaje, el aire fresco y sentir el aroma de su novio era algo tranquilizante mientras de vez en cuando miraba hacia el cielo y los árboles que desaparecían a gran velocidad y se quedaron allí en aquel cómodo silencio.

Al llegar a la fiesta estacionaron cerca de la casa donde estaban los distintos autos, ambos se bajaron, Dipper miro hacia la fiesta estaba completamente nervioso –Anda pino –le sonrió Bill él solo suspiro –

-Bien vamos –expreso para que ambos entraran a aquella casa, el olor a licor era perceptible en el aire con la música que estaba en exceso, Bill sonrió parecía encajar perfectamente en ese ambiente y él… bueno él no –

Paso un rato bailaron algunas canciones empezaba a divertirse hasta que Tifany se llevó lejos a Bill por un concurso, Dipper se había quedado solo sin ninguna interacción social, se quedó mirando a lo lejos aquel concurso que hacían.

-Hey diviértete –le dijo alguien pasándole lo que al parecer era una soda –

Estaba algo nervioso así que la tomo toda de un golpe, aquella soda sabía extraño y pasaba fuerte por su garganta pero lo ignoro, mientras más nervioso se encontrara más de esa soda bebía y era que tantos de aquellos universitarios con los cuales no conversaba le hacían sentirse así como si las miradas estuvieran sobre él, extrañamente se comenzó a sentir mareado, pero lo dejo pasar.

Cuando Bill había acabado con aquel concurso en el cual gano y llevaba consigo el premio un Dipper borracho se lanzó a él aferrándose a su cuello – ¡DOORRIITTTOO! –Expreso Bill pudo sentir en su aliento el olor a alcohol –

-Pino ¿estuviste bebiendo? –Enarco una ceja mientras el nombrado no dejaba de frotarse contra su pecho –

-Soda –Contestó ¿Soda? pero allí habían latas de cervezas no de soda –Bill te amo ¡Te amo tanto! –expreso las personas comenzaron a mirarlos para que Dipper le besara en frente de todos, oh vaya eso no le molestaba pero… a un Dipper en un estado de sobriedad si le iba a molestar – ¿tú no me quieres? –pregunto con sus ojos volviéndose llorosos –

-Claro que te quiero o vaya que te quiero, pero no es el momento para esto –Dipper sonrió –

-A qué quieres tener algo más pri-va-do –Susurro soltando una ligera risita –Dorito pervertido.

-Jajá, si, si eso –Habló – ¿Cuánta soda bebiste?

-no se…como… ¿cinco? –Murmuro –ah, hueles bien me gusta tu aroma, tu aroma es delicioso Bill…

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos –Expreso para tomar a Dipper y marcharse o vayan que sabía que serían la cotilla de la universidad pero por ahora solo le tenía que poner a salvo a su pino de aquellas miradas burlonas –

Asegurándose que nadie los mirara con su poder lo transporto a lo que era su habitación, Dipper sonreía de manera coqueta parecía no entender lo que pasaba –Grr –intento quitarle la camisa a Bill quien estaba forcejeando con él, de cuando en cuando le daba un beso que no rechazaba por qué bueno jamás rechazaría un beso de su pino, aun si este estaba en estado de ebriedad –Vamos Bill hagamos cosas de adultos ya tenemos la edad.

Dipper cayó en la cama sonriéndole mientras se quitaba la camisa, Bill trago saliva, la mirada de su pino era coqueta y lasciva, como un poco del sudor por el forcejeo recorría su piel perlada hasta perderse por debajo de los pantalones, el rubio estaba tentado observándole, Dipper lo tomo del brazo y lo halo quedando encima del castaño quien le robaba el aliento con un solo beso.

-Te amo Bill –Susurro –te amo –Y Bill lo durmió con su poder –

Se quedó un rato quieto tapándose la boca intentado procesar lo que acaba de pasar, su pino alcoholizado le había pedido sexo, o vaya y lo había estado tentado, se mordió el labio observándole para acostarse a su lado le observo dormir de manera pacífica y suspiro el no deseaba aprovecharse de Dipper lo amaba y si iban a hacerlo era porque el castaño así lo consentía estando en todo sus cabales no por estar borracho, sonrió para dejar un beso en su frente.

-También te amo Dipper no sabes cuánto –acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla del joven y velando su sueño hasta él obtener el suyo –


	15. Mal

El castaño abrió los ojos con gran dificultad, se tomó la cabeza que le dolía a horrores – ¿qué paso? –murmuro para observar que esa allí no era su habitación para nada era grande y lujosa – ¿dónde estoy?

-Estás en mi casa Dipper –Llego el rubio a su lado mostrándole lo que sería su desayuno unos Wafles con miel de maple y jugo de naranja –

-¿qué paso? –Se incorporó para luego tomarse la cabeza vaya que realmente le dolía –

-Bueno te emborrachaste –Habló mientras le entregaba el desayuno sentándose a su lado de la cama –Haber déjame ver –Bill se había acercado hasta acariciar la frente de Dipper con su pulgar quien se sonrojo por que viera aquella marca de nacimiento – ¿mejor? –pregunto para que Dipper notara que ya no tenía el dolor de cabeza –

-si gracias –Sonrió para comenzar a comer –pero ¿Cómo pude emborracharme si lo que yo bebí fueron sodas?

-No eran sodas eran latas de cerveza Dipper –Y el joven se atraganto –

-Diablos –murmuro –

-Y aun no te cuento la mejor parte –Dipper le miro con cara suplicante para que no le siguiera diciendo lo estúpido que seguro se comportó en su estado de ebriedad –Me besaste delante de todos y dijiste que me amabas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Delante de media universidad

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Ahora si Dipper se encontraba al borde de la histeria –o cielos sabía que no debía ir, que todo iba a salir mal ¿por qué diablos me invitaste?

-Yo solo quería pasar un rato interesante –Se encogió de hombros –No hacer siempre lo mismo.

-ah –Dipper se tomó la cabeza sabía que él no tenía la culpa había sido suya por no prestar atención a lo que en realidad estaba bebiendo, pero que iluso de su parte pensar que era soda lo que tomaba ¡Eran universitarios! obvio que no habría soda en las bebidas – ¿Hice algo más Bill?

-Bueno –el rubio se mordió el labio rascándose la nuca –Intentaste seducirme para que tuviéramos sexo.

-¿Eh? no… ah –oculto entre sus manos su rostro completamente avergonzado –me quiero volver chango.

-Serías un chango muy sensual –respondió Bill con una sonrisa para que el castaño le tirara una almohada – Tengo una fiera agresiva por novio pero no importa así te amo.

-Calla hice cosas rotundamente vergonzosas diablos y lo que pasará en la universidad seremos la comidilla, no yo seré la comidilla perdí la poca vida universitaria que tenía –Si no fuera porque tenía el desayuno en sus muslos se taparía con las sabanas hasta la cabeza a lo que noto algo –Bill ¿hicimos algo anoche? –pregunto notando que estaba sin camisa –

-¿Enserio crees que me aproveche de ti estando borracho? –Coloco la mano en su pecho señalando su indignación –Pues no, no me aproveche tú mismo te quitaste tu camisa intentado seducirme para que me acostar contigo…

-. . . y…. ¿por qué no lo hiciste? –murmuro bien ahora sentía que Bill no se sentía atraído por su cuerpo –

-¿querías que lo hiciera? –Enarco una ceja en señal de confusión –

-¡No! –Se apresuró a decir –digo que. . .muchos lo hubieran hecho…estaba indefenso y habría sido mi culpa yo lo pedí.

-oye pino, te amo enserio y si quiero hacerlo contigo –Se acercó al joven para besar sus labios –pero quiero hacerlo cuando estés en tu cinco sentidos, quiero ver cómo te abochornas y como gimes mi nombre –Acaricio lentamente el pecho del castaño –Como te estremeces ante mi tacto pero sobre todo que tu hayas decidido hacerlo por tu propio deseo.

-Gracias Bill –El rubio solo se encogió de hombros –

-Bien come –Se levantó –Ya es el medio día, podemos salir ver una película y luego te llevo a la cabaña ¿está bien?

-Si –Sonrió –oye Bill –el rubio volteo –gracias –Hizo una señal con la mano restándole importancia y desapareció en lo que al parecer era el baño –

Dipper volvió a comer ya pasándole el primer malestar, aun sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que había hecho primera vez que le dan libertad y termina emborrachándose, se sentía estúpido por ello, termino de comer para observar al rubio salir del baño estaba vestido con unos pantalones ajustados negros una camisa manga larga de color amarillo y que tenía un ojo, tenía una toalla en el cabello con la que se lo secaba.

-Si quieres puedes usar mi cepillo detal –comentó el castaño solo asintió para levantarse –

Se arregló y alisto para salir con el rubio en la motocicleta de él se relajó nuevamente apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del rubio –Tienes una mansión muy bonita

-Gracias –Contestó la conversación termino allí mientras observaba los arboles pasar a gran velocidad alguna que otra creatura mágica y con el sonido del motor –

Al llegar al pueblo pasearon un rato para que luego ir al cine para ver una película de terror, Bill se burlabas de ella aunque Dipper tenía que admitir que en ligeras ocasiones daba pequeños saltitos de sorpresa esperando que Bill no lo notará y vaya que lo hacía, después de eso fueron a la cafetería de Linda Susan por un postre mientras seguían conversando de la película y de algunos efectos que eran pésimos.

Al salir de allí nuevamente se retiraron en la motocicleta del rubio, Dipper estaba muy feliz había recibido una que otra mirada por parte de algunos compañeros de la universidad pero decidió ignorarlas, iban a ingresar a la cabaña entre algunas bromas, al entrar Mabel estaba allí esperándolo cruzada de brazos.

-Hey ¿Mabel qué pasa? –pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro –

-¿qué me pasa? –pregunto de vuelta mirándole molesta Dipper se paralizo rara vez se podía apreciar molesta a Mabel – ¿sabes lo que hiciste ayer?

-uh….

-¿uh? –Saco su celular para mostrarle un vídeo donde salía él besando a Bill, no se podía oír bien pues la música estaba a volumen, se notaba un poco de incomodidad en Bill para que luego se lo llevara de allí – ¿por qué? Tu sabes que él a mí me gusta ahora no solo serás tú el hazme reír si no también Bill…

-yo….

-Lamento lo que paso Bill –paso a mirar al rubio –enserio.

-Hey está bien no me molesto…

-No, eso no debió pasar supongo que te debió incomodar –murmuro –lo siento.

-No para nada –expreso mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Dipper quien estaba cabizbajo, le sonrió para que el castaño le devolviera una sonrisa tenue, entonces Mabel entiendo, la manera en cómo miraba Bill al castaño no era de amistad era de amor, sintió que su pecho se oprimía –

-Sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos su hermano le había arrebatado al chico que le gustaba frente a su propio ojos y ella jamás lo noto – ¡Ojala te fueras muerto con nuestros padres! ¡Te odio! –Le grito por impulso empujándolo, cuando Mabel se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde –Dip…

-. . . –los ojos de su hermano mostraron sus lágrimas para luego salir corriendo de allí –

-¡Pino! –Exclamo Bill al verlo salir corriendo tan precipitadamente él no se esperaba esas palabras de la castaña, le miro con cierto rencor para salir corriendo detrás del castaño –

Su visión le dificultaba el camino y se golpeaba con algunas ramas que no apartaba, podía escuchar la voz de Bill llamándolo a lo lejos pero no deseaba detenerse no podía, quería llorar y perderse en la profundidad de ese bosque, se tropezó con la raíz de un gran árbol y se quedó allí tendido en el suelo sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo por los raspones, el ardor en sus piernas por correr y tal vez en el tobillo por una torcedura como sus pulmones le pedían el necesario oxígeno, pero nada se comparaba con el dolor que sentía en su pecho por lo que le había dicho uno de sus seres más querido.

-Pino –Bill llego a su lado intentado abrazarlo –

-Suéltame, no me toques Bill –Forcejeo pero al final termino accediendo a aquel abrazo echándose a llorar –

-No llores Dipper por favor…

-Quiero desaparecer –Cada vez se abrazaba más a él –No quiero volver, quiero otra realidad, no deseo está…no puedo con esta… No quiero estar aquí… no quiero…no quiero.

-¿eso deseas pino? –El joven asintió –Entonces hagamos un trato –Se alejó del joven –Yo te daré lo que desea a cambio de algo.

-¿de qué? –Pregunto –

-Detalles luego te lo diré, pero podrás anular el contrato si no te gusta –Expreso se levantó para mirar directamente al joven su mano comenzó a brillar con un fuego azul – ¿qué me dices pino?

-en esos momentos no le importaba absolutamente nada solo deseaba desaparecer de allí y jamás regresar –Trato –Apretó la mano del rubio aceptando aquel contrato –


	16. Cazaremos un monstruo ¡Yei!

Mabel estaba cabizbaja mientras recibía reclamos por parte de sus tíos quienes le decían lo mal que había sido su comportamiento y sobre todo que jamás debería desearle eso a su propio hermano que siempre había estado con ella, ellos tenían completamente la razón se había dejado llevar por la ira y arremetió rápidamente contra su hermano, debía estar feliz por él por qué había encontrado el amor aun si era del chico que a ella le gustaba, se notaba que Bill también lo quería.

Luego de aquel reclamo por parte de sus tíos se encerró en su habitación pensando constantemente en lo que había dicho y en Dipper que la llevaba por igual a pensar en Bill en esos momentos en que los tres compartían lugares, Bill siempre se acomodaba para estar al lado de Dipper, si quería encontrar a Bill en la universidad tenía que dar primero con Dipper y lo encontraría a los dos conversando con normalidad o haciendo una que otra broma, hablando sobre misterios y cosas así.

Pensaba que si su hermano y el chico que le gustaban pasaban tiempo juntos tal vez, ella tenía la más mínima oportunidad de que él se enamorara de ella, ya que Dipper pasaba más tiempo en la cabaña eso significaba que el rubio iría allí y eso le daba tiempo con él, ahora se sentían tan tonta por que el rubio solo iba única y exclusivamente por Dipper solo porque le gustaba.

Saco la cabeza de entre las piernas observando a su cerdito para abrazarlo y llorar más fuerte –Eh sido tan tonta pato y tan mala, tan egoísta….

Conforme pasaban los días mayor era el arrepentimiento de Mabel, Dipper no aparecía ni mucho menos Bill no iba a la universidad la familia se estaba preocupando ¿dónde estaban ambos?

-Aparecerá con el tiempo –Habló Stan –Ya dejen de preocuparse.

Pero aunque él intentaba aminorar el ambiente también estaba preocupado por el castaño, pero él tenía que ser más calmado de los dos, por qué si él se derrumbaba peor lo harían Ford y Mabel.

Conforme los días pasaban mayor era la preocupación de la familia pines ahora se encontraban buscando con amigos y familiares en la profundidad del bosque para conseguirlo pero era como si se fueran desaparecido en el aire.

Días antes cuando el castaño había hecho el trato con el rubio al tomar su mano una luz lo ilumino para aparecer en otro bosque pero este parecía mucho más espeso, más profundo, más tenebroso, se quedó mirando el lugar detenidamente para luego regresar su mirada a Bill.

-¿en dónde estamos? –Pregunto –

-Dijiste que querías otra realidad, que no querías estar más en la tuya –El castaño se levantó para mirar el lugar –Aquí no está Stan, no está Ford ni mucho menos estrella fugaz… es lo que querías ¿no?

-yo –cerró los ojos limpiando sus lágrimas –Si…era lo que deseaba, Bill eso significa que si eres un demonio de los sueños…y no me lo dijiste.

-Ya lo sabías –Habló –pensé que si te lo decía de nuevo volverás a ser todo un paranoico con eso de que destruiría tu dimensión y me apoderaría de ella –expreso levantando su mano restándole importancia al hecho –pero ya aprendí mi lección no es algo que vuelva a hacer por lo que queda de los milenios.

-¿volver a hacer? –Dipper enarco una ceja Bill hizo una mueca –Bill ¿qué me ocultas?

-No te oculto nada –Respondió para suspirar –Yo intente apoderarme de una dimensión, pero no resulto como yo quería para nada pensé que sí, me equivoque quede atado a una estatua por siglos anclado esperando recuperar mis poderes y cada día él me visitaba.

-¿él? –murmuro –

-Quien me derroto –susurro –en otras palabras tu versión de este mundo, siendo un niño de solo doce casi trece años me derrotaste Dipper, me enseñaste…muchas cosas –Se tomó el cabello cerrando los ojos y de sus labios se escapó un largo suspiro – Tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar las cosas que hice mal créeme quise remediarlo.

-¿te enamoraste de él? –Pregunto obteniendo un ligero "si" del demonio –Acaso ¿me usas como su sustituto?

-¡No! –Exclamo –no, no…ambos son diferentes, iguales pero distintos a la vez, sus mundos son tan diversos ¿sabes? las cosas que pasaron en este hicieron que tú y Mabel se unieran más y fueran inseparables que ella no fuera tan egoísta y caprichosa si no risueña, tierna y amable, pero como no pasaron esas cosas ustedes hicieron lo mismo que haría cualquier hermano al crecer tomar cierta distancia siempre está el amor fraternal pero más lejano. Tan factibles y al mismo tiempo tan inestables

-Bill Cipher tú me amas por ser este Dipper, no por ser una parte del otro, no sé cómo era ese Dipper y no lo llegaré a conocer, pero amas a este chico raro, tímido e inhabilitado social, nerd y miedoso ¿lo amas? –pregunto el rubio solo le sonrió –

-Como no tienes una idea –Dipper solo le devolvió la sonrisa –

-Está bien –Se encogió de hombros – y… ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? me siento observado –miro hacia los lados pare de ojos lo observaba constantemente y eso le hacía sentirse incomodo –

-Sígueme –Con aquellas palabras ya dichas comenzaron a caminar hacia la supuesta salida del bosque –

Podía notar a las distintas criaturas y su deseo por los misterios le decía que las investigara pero estás parecían mucho más peligrosas que la de su hogar, al fin lograron ver la cabaña del misterio –Vaya tan vieja y en ruinas en ninguna dimensión va a cambiar –comentó Dipper sonriendo cruzado de brazos para que Bill riera –

-¡Bienvenidos a la cabaña del misterio! donde podrán admirar a místicas criaturas sobrenaturales –Quién estaba atendiendo la cabaña era un castaño de ojos verdes y pecosos, no podía pasar de unos veintisiete a treinta años –

-¿Qué crees? ¿Admiramos esos misterios? –Habló Dipper Bill solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros al parecer su pino andaba de mejor humor así que lo mantendría así el mayor tiempo que pudiera –

Se adentraron a la cabaña con otros incautos turistas observando las supuestas anomalías que tenía la cabaña, se rieron un rato por los misterios que tenía la cabaña que en su totalidad algunos eran absurdos pero otros tenían sus toque de ciertos lo cual a Dipper le intrigaba.

-Hey pino –comentó Bill para que volteara a observarlo y le colocaban una gorra en la cabeza, la típica gorra con el pino que siempre usaba de seguro se le había caído por correr tanto y ni lo noto –ahora si ya estás completo.

-idiota –murmuro con una sonrisa en sus labios –

-pero un idiota muy sensual no tienes por qué dudarlo –le guiño el ojo para que el contrarió riera negando con la cabeza – ¡Ah! lo dudas me ofendes.

-Anda vamos a pagar esto –Expreso empujándolo un poco por la espalda donde estaba una joven de cabellos rubios cenizos ojos azules y una gran sonrisa en su rostro no podría pasar de unos veinticuatro a veinticinco años –

-La cabaña del misterio patrimonio de Gravity Falls con cada una de sus compras nos ayudan a su preservación –dijo la cajera con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –

Compraron la gorra para retirarse del lugar, Dipper se quedó mirando un momento al bosque realmente se notaba más siniestro de lo normal – ¿Bill? –el rubio como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos hizo una mueca –

-No son las mismas criaturas de antes son más peligrosas más salvaje, la ligera abertura dimensional que había…

-Se hizo más grande con el tiempo atrayendo otras criaturas y claro con ese apocalipsis que…

-Raromargedon por favor –Le corrigió interrumpiéndolo como el castaño había hecho antes –Mis trabajos por su nombre.

-Sí, si "Raromargedon" –Hizo comilla con sus dedos – ¿conforme?

-Se podría decir que si –Respondió el rubio –

-Bueno por el Raromargedon atrajo a criaturas más grandes y peligrosas que las otras que antes había –Termino para que Bill le quitara la gorra alborotándole el cabello –

-Vaya que mi novio es un listillo eso me gusta –sonrió –Anda está anocheciendo y necesitamos un lugar para quedarnos.

-He escuchado que necesitan un lugar donde quedarse –Ambos se voltearon era otro hombre igual al primero pero sin tantas pecas en el rostro y su cabello tenía una ligera coloración rojiza –la cabaña del misterio ha incluido una nueva ala como hotel no dudéis en quedaos e intentar averiguar todos los misterios que puedan.

-¿qué dices dorito? –enarco una ceja –

-Yo te sigo pino –Contestó –

-Bien tendremos como huéspedes a un pino y a un dorito nada mal para una cabaña de misterios –Dipper soltó una risa mientras a Bill no le hacía tanta gracia apenas toleraba que Dipper le dijera dorito como para que otro lo hiciera –No importa si no dan sus verdaderos nombres sabemos que muchos por aquí no son perfectos que siguen la ley –le guiño un ojo el castaño rojizo para que ambos se miraran y sonrieran –

Ambos siguieron al castaño a lo que era el hotel de la cabaña del misterio que era bastante espeluznante algunas habitaciones tenía bombillos que titilaban y de repente parecías ver una aspiración en los cuadros del lugar o sentir que te miraban aunque claro primero tuvieron que pagar y no había rembolsos al abrir la puerta de lo que sería la habitación que compartirían Dipper dio un respingón le pareció ver a alguien colgado cuando encendió la luz no había absolutamente nada, suspiro para adentrarse a la habitación.

-Entonces –habló Bill mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él – ¿qué te parece está dimensión? –Pregunto –

-Es interesante y por lo que pude ver esos hombres son descendientes del otro Dipper ¿no? –pregunto –

-Se cruzó de brazos pensando –Si son sus hijos con Wendy –Comento –Excepto la chica ella es hija de Mabel y Gideon –Dipper asintió mientras se acostaba en la cama muchas cosas por hoy –

Se quedó rápidamente dormido, Bill solo suspiro para también acostarse realmente había sido un muy largo, largo día se acostó a su lado y también se durmió, mientras tanto abajo se encontraba tres personas reunidas.

-Era extraño pero ese chico acompañado del rubio se parecía al tío Mason –murmuro la chica –

-lo sé, demasiado raro –Habló uno de los gemelos –

-¿Se refieren al pino y al dorito? –Expreso el gemelo más corpulento que el segundo echando su asiento hacia atrás –

-¿le preguntaste sus nombres Tyler? –pregunto su gemelo para que este negara – ¡Cómo no pudiste preguntarle los nombres!

-Que sabemos nosotros si andan huyendo de la policía o de alguien se nota que apenas son chiquillos y no darán sus verdaderos nombres de todas formas no vale la pena –le restó importancia mientras su gemelo le miraba molesto –Vamos Tayron, yo lo he hecho infinidades de veces.

-Ni me lo recuerdes –murmuro –

-Chicos saben mientras estaba en la caja observe otras de esas criaturas –Expreso la única chica entre ellos dos, ambos le prestaron atención –cada vez se acercan más.

-Ah, oí de esos chicos algo sobre que el Raromargedon atrajo a criaturas más peligrosas que antes –Hablo Tyler recibiendo toda la atención de su hermano –

-¿Cómo pueden saber sobre el Raromargedon? –Se quedó desconfiando mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla –esos chicos son muy sospechosos, presumo que deben saber más de lo que deberían.

-Entonces debe ser bueno que les haya sugerido quedarse en el hotel ¿no? –Hablo Tyler para que Tayron se levantara –

-Veamos si es así –Con eso se levantó de allí para dirigirse al sótano de la cabaña –

-Sigo esperando un, gracias de tu parte –Pronuncio Tyler –

-¡Entonces quédate allí sentado como planta! –le grito de vuelta su hermano para que este rodara los ojos –

-el me adora –Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras la chica rodaba los ojos –

-Sabes Tyler aun me tiene preocupada –expreso –la desaparición del tío Mason, la aparición de esas criaturas la grieta que poco a poco se abre más es… preocupante.

-Lo sé Madelyn a mí también me preocupa un poco –musitó –pero estoy seguro que ese nerd de mi hermano puede resolver lo que está pasando y no tiene a nosotros dos como extras ¿no crees? –la chica sonrió –

-Si –Ambos se retiraron de allí para seguir al castaño al laboratorio –

Durante los siguientes días Dipper salía a investigar las criaturas en compañía de Bill, quería llenar su diario ese día en específico investigaba a un ciervo en parte humano, era una criatura tranquila así que no era complicado investigarlo y más porque este hablaba, tierna era la palabra como la describía Dipper y débil era el descriptivo de Bill.

-Me está preocupando el hecho de que las criaturas siguen apareciendo más y más –Habló Dipper mientras hacías bosquejos en su diario –

-La grieta se hace más grande –Respondió Bill quien se hallaba recostado en el césped usando el torso del ciervo como almohada –

-Brody ¿tú sabes algo de eso? –Le pregunto al ciervo –

-había un hombre que investigaba todas las anomalías –Contestó –pero… –las orejas del ciervo se agacharon haciendo una ligera mueca, Bill suspiro ante ello cerrando su ojo sabía de quien se trataba –

-¿pero? –arqueo una ceja para que Bill abriera su ojo nuevamente mirándole –

-murió –Dipper paso saliva la manera en como lo decía Bill con dolor supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba el Dipper de este universo –

-Cuanto intento sellar la grieta una criatura apareció y termino con su vida –habló el ciervo –apenas era un cervato cuando eso paso, era buen humano –Bill se incorporó quedando sentando en su rostro no había expresión alguna –

-Bill ¿qué pasa? –Se levantó preocupado para llegar a su lado, su mirada se encontraba perdido en la nada –Bill. . .

-Que él esté muerto es mi culpa –susurro –Si yo no fuera un monstruo, si no fuera malvado, si no me fuera dejado llevar por mi instinto entonces él…no estará muerto –las voces comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza para que se la tomara intentado callarla, gritaban fuerte que destruyera todo hasta que Dipper le tomo del mentón besándole, un beso suave –

-aquel ojo amarillo como el oro le miraba con sorpresa y confusión mientras su pino le sonreía de manera comprensiva –Pero ya no lo eres.

-¿tú qué sabes? –Expreso –

-¿luchas para no destruir? ¿Me equivoco? –Bill solo suspiro como respuesta –entonces significa que estás cambiado que no eres tan malo como crees –el rubio solo respondió con una mueca, el castaño suspiro –Vamos Bill eres demasiado sensual como para estar deprimido.

-¿verdad que si? –Sonrió como siempre para que el castaño se aliviara –

-Te tengo una trato que no puedes rechazar –Bill enarco una ceja ante esto –te propongo que me sirvas y me protejas

-¿Cómo si fuera tu sirviente? –Se cruzó de brazos – ¿es enserio?

-A cambio mi cuerpo, alma y corazón te pertenecen Bill ¿no te parece un trato justo? tú serás mi sirviente y aun así yo te perteneceré a ti –Sonrió el rubio parecía pensárselo un momento se levantó para que su mano fuera envuelta por aquel fuego azul –

-Trato –ambos se dieron un apretón para que Bill halara a Dipper hacia él robándole un beso que no dudo en corresponder –Ahora tu alma me pertenece pino, así que no te arrepientas luego.

-Créeme que no lo haré –Respondió y es que no era nada coherente pertenecerle a un demonio pero aun así tenía que protegerle significaba que no podía destruirlo –Bueno ahora tenemos que encontrar una manera de sellar esa grieta –comenzó a pensar para luego mirar al rubio – ¿Bill?

-Se abrirlas no cerrarlas –Pronuncio –

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda ¡eh! –Se cruzó de brazos para escuchar la risa del rubio –

-es un placer –Contestó para que el castaño se quedara pensando hasta que el ciervo se levantó –

-¡Yo puedo ayudarles! –Expreso con emoción meneando su cola –Sé que él tenía un libro tenía algo anotado allí para cerrarlo algo que él decía pero antes esa criatura apareció está en una de las cuevas ya que el monstruo se lo llevo con él.

-Ahora cazaremos un monstruo –pronunció Bill con bastante desanimo –

-¿podrías sonar más animado? –Profirió el ciervo mientras le miraba serio cruzado de brazos –no es como que me entusiasme a ir a una cueva arriesgando mi vida para cerrar una grieta dimensional

-Cazaremos un monstruo ¡YEI! –levanto el brazo pero hablando de la misma manera levantando su brazo– ¿ya te entusiasme?

-El ciervo iba a responder cuando se vio interrumpido por Dipper –Ya dejen ustedes dos de hacer fiesta vamos por ese diario –Hablo recibiendo la atención de ambos – Brody ¿guías?

-¡Oh! si –y dando un salto se encamino hacia el bosque guiándolos a ambos –


	17. Te necesitan

El ciervo se mantenía guiándolos por el bosque que cada vez se tornaba más espeso y más oscuro se podían escuchar las voces de algunas criaturas "se ven tiernitos" "quiero comerlos" "déjame el hígado" "allí está Bill" "maldito demonio" "¡quiero cenar a ese ciervo!" "y yo al chango" en aquel comentario tanto el ciervo como el rubio miraron a Dipper.

-¡Eh! ¡Es un chango sensual pero no comestible! –Exclamo el rubio para el monstruo –

-Me quiero volver humano de chango me comen –murmuro para que siguieran en el camino –

Al llegar a la cueva esta se encontraba completamente oscura, había un olor desagradable y repulsivo saliendo de allí y en la simple entrada había huesos de todos los tamaños y cráneos de todas las formas, Dipper trago saliva mirando hacia el lugar.

-Bien entremos –Bill fue el primero que avanzo creando fuego un fuego azul que brillaba desde su mano – ¿qué pasa? –miro hacia atrás donde estaba Dipper y Brody –

-nada ya voy –Comenzó a caminar Dipper seguido del ciervo, el lugar realmente era escalofriante y el olor con el tiempo se hacía más nauseabundo, había cuerpo desmembrados de distintas bestias, moscas e insectos devoraban los cadáveres conforme avanzaban –

Al final de la cueva se podía ver podía apreciar una luz procedente de un tragaluz natural, no había ningún monstruo a la vista, comenzaron a buscar aquel diario cuando dieron con él estaba en un rincón cerca estaba el esqueleto de un humano y Dipper se estremeció ahogando un ligero quejido.

-"no quiero morir así" –observo que algunos huesos parecían rotos, mientras el cráneo tenía una gran ruptura –No –Cerro fuerte los ojos apretando el diario a su pecho ahogando el llanto –"este pude ser yo" "este soy yo"

-Calma –Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano tocando en su hombro para observar a Bill –Hay una diferencia entre él y tú.

-¿cuál? –Pregunto mientras un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo –

-él no me tenía a su lado, tu si –Con eso le dio la espalda acercándose mirando hacia otro lugar de la caverna, sonrió mientras miraba la espalda del rubio, un rugido se escuchó seguido de unos quejidos para ver una sobra de un monstruo gigante mientras partía a la mitad a lo que sea que criatura haya caído en sus garras y lo devoraba, un escalofrío le recorrió al ciervo y al castaño mientras Bill parecía no inmutarse ante esto –

A cada momento aquel monstruo parecía acercarse más y más hasta encontrarlos una sonrisa de afilados dientes, varios ojos, extremidades que salían de su espalda las cuales podía usar como alas y aquel pestilente aroma que provenía de él.

-Bien, bien unas deliciosas botanas han entrado a mi cueva –aquella voz gutural haría temblar a cualquiera menos al rubio quien le dedicaba una mirada de profundo rencor y odio –

-Brody lleva lejos a Dipper –el ciervo solo asintió para tomar al castaño llevándoselo, aquella bestia intento impedirlo pero un rayo de azul color le corto aquella extremidad con la que quería atraparlo –

-Vaya, vaya al parecer tendré que eliminarte a ti primero –Expreso con sus ojos inyectados en sangre por la ira –luego iré por las botanas.

-La sonrisa en el rubio se hizo grade mientras tomaba una forma descomunal que podría ser la pesadilla de cualquiera –juguemos.

Ambos empezaron una batalla mientras el monstruo intentaba atraparlo con sus extremidades Bill se liberaba destruyéndolas todas haciéndole soltar varios gruñidos y rugidos a la bestia que quería eliminarlo, al final solo hubo un ganador.

El rubio se quedó mirando el cuerpo de la bestia en el suelo que se iba calcinando por un fuego azul, se acercó a donde estaba el único esqueleto humano –no es suficiente ¿verdad? –observo los últimos momentos de vida de este como temblaba de miedo e impotencia por no poder salvarse, como deseaba una salida y como inconscientemente lo llamaba pero nadie acudió en su ayuda, quien quería como su héroe jamás ingreso a aquella cueva para salvarlo, sintió una mano que era colocada en su hombro –

-Al final viniste –el rubio se quedó mirando asombrado era el fantasma de su pino, había otros que recorrían la cueva sus almas fueron libres al ser morir aquella criatura –Eso es lo que importa.

-Pino –No quería derrumbarse no lo deseaba, había un dolor en su pecho que no podía evitar, no en aquel cuerpo que tenía sentimientos, se mordió el labio para sentir como aquel fantasma acariciaba su mejilla –

-Está bien Bill, está bien –sintió algo cálido recorrer su rostro mientras el fantasma le sonreía –te perdono, siempre lo hice –Con eso desapareció en una luz blanca segadora, soltó un suspiro como si todo ese tiempo fuera estado conteniendo el aire limpio aquellas lágrimas para salir de allí fuera de la cueva lo esperaba su castaño y el ciervo, le sonrió para que su pino le devolviera la sonrisa –

El ciervo regreso a lo que era su hogar mientras ambos regresaron a la cabaña del misterio –aun no entiendo ¿por qué tantos deseo de cerrar esa grieta?

-Tal vez quiera cumplir aquel deseo que él Dipper de este mundo no pudo –contestó – soy él ¿no es así? puedo tener sus mismos deseos…no permitir que este mundo sea destruido –Sonrió –algo en mi me pide a gritos que acabe con esa grieta, que no permita eso que ayude a los gemelos, supongo que es él quien lo grita desde mi cuerpo… me pide que acabe con ello.

-Entiendo –con aquello comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba –

-¿te pasa algo? –El rubio solo negó para seguir su camino, el castaño sabía que actuaba extraño pero solamente decidió darle su tiempo, se quedó mirando aquel diario para que de repente le fuera arrebatado –

-¿qué haces con esto? –Era Tayron quien le observaba enojado –

-me lo encontré –aquel castaño se le quedo mirando con los ojos ampliados –en una cueva.

-¿y el autor? –respondió –

-Estaba muerto –Aquel joven entro en un estado de shock para tomarlo de la camisa alzándolo –

-¡Mientes! ¡Tienes que estar mintiendo! –Había dolor en su mirada para que el castaño negara –papá… no puede estar muerto…él no.

-lo lamento Tayron –susurro pero no era él o tal vez si quien hablaba –fui descuidado y aquel monstruo me atrapo, deseaba sellar aquella grieta pero no pude, no tuve el suficiente poder, por mi descuido sufrirán, perdóneme

-¿padre? –lo bajo lentamente para recibir solamente una sonrisa –

-Este diario contiene la manera de sellarlo pero necesitaran ayuda de Bill para hacerlo, porque con él las criaturas que aparezcan no podrán atraparlos a ustedes –Habló –tengan cuidado –de repente el castaño agito la cabeza le dolía levemente – ¿qué paso?

-Nada –expreso –Toma el diario.

Con aquellas palabras dichas se alejó dejando confundido a Dipper mientras en el hombre solo había un profundo dolor.


	18. Deseo volver

Cuando Dipper intento cerrar el portal miles de criaturas comenzaron a salir de este cada una más terrorífica y espantosa que la anterior intentando que aquello no pasara, pero con la ayuda de Bill aquellas criaturas no lograron lastimar a Dipper.

Al acabar el bosque parecía menos oscuro y siniestro ya que al ser cerrado aquel portal toda criatura malvada o peligrosa había sido enviada de regreso a aquel mundo, quedando solamente los menos letales.

Regresaron a la cabaña hablando sobre algunas cosas que el castaño deseaba averiguar sobre aquel universo aunque Bill no parecía para nada convencido en querer decirle sobre ese universo, así que dejo de insistir aunque la curiosidad lo matara el rubio parecía de muy mal humor con el hecho de platicar sobre ello.

-¿por qué te molesta tanto? –Le pregunto –

-Solo no quiero –Contestó cruzado de brazos –con el tiempo Dipper te lo diré, pero no hoy, no ahora y no en este momento.

-Bien –Se cruzó de brazos –

El rubio solo suspiro mientras se acercaban a la cabaña allí estaban Tyler y Tayron esperando le sonrió a ambos hombres, se había encariñado con ambos pues al final eran sus hijos ¿no? bueno los hijos del Dipper de este universo pero no podía evitar sentir cierto cariño por ellos, aunque discutían ambos parecían quererse mucho y Marilyn era muy amable, risueña, siempre intentando hacerlo reír aquello le había hecho recordar nuevamente a su familia y suspiro.

-Dipper –expreso Bill al leer su mente y saber que el castaño estaba deprimido –

-Estaré bien –Con aquello subió escaleras arriba siendo seguido por el rubio, ambos gemelos se miraron ¿algo había salido mal? pero todo parecía normal –

Al llegar a la habitación se dejó caer en la cama escuchando como Bill cerraba la puerta detrás de él podía leer perfectamente los pensamientos del castaño –Si quieres regresar…

-me gusta aquí –Expreso –me siento cómodo con los gemelos y con Marilyn, pero no puedo evitar extrañarlos, quiero regresar pero al mismo tiempo no me quiero ir… es tan confuso.

-así son los seres humanos una extraña controversia –expreso sentándose en la cama a su lado –lo que decidas está bien para mí, no tiene nada de malo ser egoístas de vez en cuando.

-me pregunto…. ¿Cómo está Mabel sin mí? –murmuro para observa al rubio esperando una respuesta –

-ella está muy deprimida y no parece que duerma bien –Comentó –

-¿Cómo cuando perdió a pato por mi culpa? –pregunto mientras se acomodaba mirando directamente al rubio –

-Si exactamente así –El castaño se mordió el labio para observar al rubio –

-Bill, tengo que volver a casa –Expreso con determinación el castaño –no puedo dejar a Mabel no así y no por mi culpa –Se levantó, sentía una punzada de dolor al imaginarse a Mabel en tal estado de depresión –Estoy seguro que quiero regresar, le diré a los chicos que me iré y regresamos a casa ¿puedes hacerlo verdad?

-¿me estás retando o menospreciando? –se cruzó de brazos el rubio –

-Interprétalo a tu modo –Con eso se alejó de allí mientras el rubio rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios para seguirlo –

Se despidieron de los familiares pines mientras Marilyn no quería pues se habían encariñado con Dipper hasta se había guindado de una de las piernas del castaño, para que ambos gemelos la sujetaran.

-los extrañare –intento limpiarse las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos –

-Nosotros también ¿verdad Bill? –Expreso mientras observaba al rubio –

-Ne, no extrañare el roble con brillantina –Habló mientras la chica hacía un puchero mientras decía un "hago mi mejor esfuerzo" ambos desparecieron de allí en un portal creado por el rubio, a lo que ambos quedaron confundidos –no…

-¿en dónde estamos? –Pregunto mirando el lugar –

-no, no aquí no, aquí no –Intento abrir un portal dimensión de Dipper –

-¿Bill? –El rubio parecía alterado mientras más intentaba abrir un portal a aquella dimensión no podía algo más le impedía tal cosa –En donde estamos –Exigió esta vez –

-En Reverse Falls –Expreso y el rubio no parecía nada feliz por ello –


	19. No puedo más

Se sentía fatigado de tanto llorar y exhaustos de las cosas que le hacían pasar en esa mansión había huido de su dimensión por lo mal que lo trataban para terminar en un lugar aún peor y es que William Cipher no tenía nada de suerte, siendo la contra-parte de Bill Cipher era acosado por más de un monstruo para ser atormentado por que no podía hacer eso con Bill al menos que desearan su muerte y eso le había causado un gran pesar por que no podía ser malo como Bill, ni decidido, ni valiente, podrían tener la misma fuerza pero… no le gustaba lastimar a los demás y por sobre toda las cosas odiaba el dolor y eso era todo lo que había sentido durante su vida, dolor…y más dolor.

Tomando un poco de lo que le quedaba de su nulo coraje decidió escapar de la mansión de lo Gleeflu ya no soportaba más tiempo allí, no podía hacerlo, se encontró llorando en el claro del bosque no tenía a donde volver, ni dimensión a la cual ir, estaba perdido, estaba solo… y muy triste ¿por qué no tenía nada de suerte?

-Hey… ¿estás bien? –soltó un ligero chillido con un respingón para mirar hacia arriba – eh… te pareces a Bill pero en azul…

-soy…soy Will la contra parte de Bill –El castaño de allí frente a él se parecía mucho a su amo Gleeflu pero sus ojos en vez de ser azules son castaños –

-Yo soy Mason Pines pero puedes llamarme Dipper ¿por qué lloras Will? –pregunto sentándose a su lado –

-no…tengo lugar al cual volver –murmuro –

-Bueno estamos iguales yo tampoco, no sé por qué Bill no me puede regresar a mi dimensión –Respondió, intento tocar al triangulo pero este soltó un respingón nuevamente mirándole con miedo mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos –está bien –con cuidado abrazo al triangulo azul, algo en él le provocaba ternura y querer abrazarlo –

-El amo Gleeflu cerro el portal que había en esta dimensión eso afecta a que viajes a la tuya no hay grieta dimensional por la cual poder ir, al menos de que tomen la que tiene el amo –contestó –

-así que Gideon es tu amo –pero el triángulo negó –

-No, Dipper Gleeflu es mi amo…era mi amo…escape…yo, sé que me matará cuando me encuentre y tengo mucho miedo… y….

-Calma, calma, no creo oh….bueno puedo ayudarte… ¿creo? –menciono –

-¿por qué harías eso por mí? –Pregunto –

-me inspiras ternura…supongo no lo sé –expreso, el triángulo había tomado un color rosado dejando sorprendido a Dipper ¡¿podían cambiar de colores?! –

-Genial te dejo por un segundo y ya me cambias por otro, tienes un problemas con los isósceles ¿sabes? y de todas formar ¿por qué Will? –Enarco una ceja el rubio, el demonio azul se quedó sorprendido al ver que su contra parte había optado por tener un cuerpo humano en vez de su versión demoniaca –

-No te he cambiado…

-Obviamente nadie me cambiaría soy demasiado sexy como para eso….

-Eh…se claro –musitó mientras Bill hacía una mueca y Will soltaba una ligera risa aun en el regazo de Dipper recibiendo una mirada matadora por parte del rubio que solo lo hizo encogerse –solo no podía dejarlo solo.

-Te puedo dar un gato, un perro de tres cabezas ¿pero eliges de mascota a mi contra parte más patética? tus elecciones son extrañas siempre serás una anomalía Dipper –Bromeo para que el castaño le sonriera –

-pero como te encanta este anomalía ¿no? –expreso –

-me fascina –contestó de una manera erótica haciendo sonrojar al castaño –sabes no podremos ir a tu dimensión.

-Si Will ya me lo dijo la grieta y todo lo demás

-¿sabes dónde está remedo de mí? –Le pregunto acercándose mientras Will temblaba un poquito –

-No, el amo Gleeflu la escondió…y no sé dónde puede estar…

-¡Ves! ¡Ya tiene dueño! Suelta esa cosa tiene gérmenes Gleeflu podría contaminarte –Se quejó Bill –

-Bill deja de maltratar a Will –Se quejó el castaño –Y además tú no deseas regresar con Gleeflu ¿verdad? –El triángulo se le quedo mirando un momento con sus ojos acuosos ¿deseaba regresar? una parte de él si, por que se había encariñado, mejor dicho quería a su amo Dipper, pero él era tan malo…y lo trataba tan mal…aunque le doliera, en esos momentos no deseaba volver –

-¿puedo quedarme con ustedes? –pregunto el triángulo, tal vez estar con este Dipper era mejor que con Gleeflu al menos era más amable –

-No, no puede –Negó rotundamente Bill –

-Y yo creo que si puede Bill –Sonrió el castaño –Y no puedes negarte.

-Por mi… bueno quédate con tu mascota –se cruzó de brazos mientras Dipper reía y el triángulo azul les observaba con un ligero toque de esperanza en su pecho, si estaba con Dipper significaba que Bill tendría que protegerlo entonces estaría a salvo de Gleeflu y no podría lastimarlo más de lo que lo había hecho ya tanto emocional como física ¿verdad? –


	20. Envidia

Sabía que no debía sentir aquello, sabía que estaba mal pero una parte aquella más oscura que su pureza y bondad intentaba ocultar lo sabía, su disgusto lo sabía tenía envidia, sentía envidia de su contra parte más poderosa de Bill Cipher.

Envidiaba a ese Isósceles vuelto humano que parecía siempre obtener lo que tenía sin miedo a las repercusiones como si nadie lograra herirlo, envidiaba la altanera forma de su andar y envidiaba que él si lograra tener a alguien que lo amara y aquellos pensamientos lo hacían sentir horrible porque él no solía tenerlos, sentía que se volvía malo, no le gustaba se malo.

Suspiro mientras flotaba a un lado de Dipper, Bill estaba averiguando donde estaba la grieta internándose en la mansión de los Gleeflu claro esto no era fácil para él no podía abrir un portal por cabello de unicornio que rodeaba la mansión y el laboratorio de Stanford Gleeflu.

Claro que Dipper Pines siendo un curioso nato le gustaba averiguar las diferentes anomalías que tenían cada dimensión en la cual lograra estar, aquello era intrigante porque cada dimensión tenía un misterio nuevo por resolver.

Pero el pobre de Will se encontraba asustado no le gustaba estar en el bosque por que las criaturas de este no son amigables, no todas pero Bill le dijo de la manera más amable posible "Parasito será mejor que protejas a Dipper con tu vida o yo haré la tuya un infierno ¿entiendes?" fue muy amable con sus palabras y descriptivo en lo que le haría padecer si algo le llegaba a suceder al castaño.

-Calma Will estaremos bien –Habló Dipper intentado calmar al triangulo azul que no dejaba de temblar – eres poderoso ¿no?

-a…algo –murmuro –no me gusta lastimar.

-Entiendo –Susurro al viento mientras observaba los extraños símbolos en una cueva –

-Espera –le detuvo Will haciendo que Dipper le observara –Eso abre un portal que te lleva a Moster Falls un pueblo habitado por todo tipo de monstruos y criaturas sobrenaturales, allí los humanos que se adentran son cazadores correrás muchos peligro si entras allí.

-No tengo miedo, tengo curiosidad –menciono Will se quedó temblando observando como Dipper intentaba leer el inscrito –

-¡Espera! –Exclamo deteniéndolo –er… eh…podrías esperar a… Bill correrías menos riegos.

-No dependo siempre de Bill, Will –objetó mirando serio al triangulo quien solo se encogió sobre si temblando, suspiro observando el miedo que tenía el isósceles de color azul –Bien –hizo una mueca – ¡pero que te quede claro no dependo de Bill! ¿Okey? –El triángulo solo asintió –bien llévame al pueblo, quedamos en vernos con Bill allí –más tranquilo el demonio asintió abriendo un portal para atravesarlo quedando cerca del pueblo aun en el bosque –oye podrías tomar una forma ¿humana? me vería menos raro que hablando solo con un triángulo que nadie ve y que se hizo visible solo para mí.

-S…si –Cerro su ojo para que luego luz de color azul comenzara a brillar tomando una forma humana, de un chico de ojos azules de casi su misma estatura, cabello azul celeste y tez blanca como la porcelana con un parque en su ojo izquierdo igual que Bill, llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga sobre esta un suéter azul marino con alguno triángulos en celestes, unos jeans grises y unas converses azules, aun así era adorable – ¿así?

-Si vamos –Le sonrió y el demonio ahora con apariencia de humano le sonrió de manera ligera –

Su disgusto lo sabía y él no se atrevía a admitirlo, porque no le gustaba sentir aquello pero le tenía envidia a su contra parte, por todo lo que Bill podía hacer aquello que él se negaba a hacer… podría enumerar un sin números de razones por la cual le tenía envidia, pero la mayor era de que en los ojos del castaño podía ver el amor que este sentía hacia su contra parte y envidiaba eso porque sabía que Dipper Gleeflu jamás lo miraría de esa manera y a su vez saber ese hecho le dolía.


	21. Juguete

Dipper Gleeflu se encontraba molesto ¿Cómo no estarlo? había pasado más de una semana desde que aquel remedo de demonio había desaparecido William Cipher el demonio llorón que su hermana y él habían invocado, aquel que les servía como su fiel perrito, aquel que les dio de su poder, al que se encargaban de torturar no solo físicamente si no también psicológica.

Ese pequeño triangulo azul había escapado y su tío Stanford se mantenía regañándolo por aquel hecho no podía dejar que un ser como aquel isósceles se le escapara pero había pasado, no era como si William fuera a destruir al mundo más bien seguro estaba en alguna parte del bosque escondido llorando porque así era él.

No lo admitiría nunca en su vida y en lo que quedara de ella pero extrañaba al triangulo, extrañaba molestarlo, extrañaba los chillidos que soltaba cada vez que él le hablaba, extrañaba su voz, extrañaba ese ojo lloroso que te miraba como si fuera un cachorro que necesitaba de ayuda, extrañaba que le siguiera.

Preferiría que le destrozaran el cuerpo antes de admitir que sentía aprecio hacia ese demonio, digámosle amor, a esa palabra siempre la repudiaría, incluso de solo pensarla le causaban ganas de vomitar, pero así era no sabía cómo, cuándo o el por qué, tampoco en que momento pero cuando se dio cuenta sus pensamientos siempre iban hacia el triángulo de color azul, le molestaba por ese hecho lo torturaba más.

Intentaba desahogar ese insano deseo en los cuerpos de muchas de sus sirvientes, porque era extraño ¡Era un triángulo! sentía esa asquerosa sensación por un isósceles santo cielos y Gideon Pines era el raro, pero él era mucho peor, se mordió la uña pensando en las veces en que aquel demonio lo había encontrado con una de las sirvientas o incluso con alguna muchacha, recordaba su expresión de tristeza y dolor, recordaba el deseo de pedirle disculpas y el dolor que le causaba verlo así pero ¿por qué debía pedirle disculpas? Solo vaciaba su deseo sexual en chicas que fueran lo suficientemente sensuales y bellas como para valer la pena de acostarse con su persona.

Y de repente así como así la causa de aquellos sentimientos asquerosos había desaparecido como si la tierra se lo tragara, anulo el contrato que ellos tenían, se fue sin más, soltó un suspiro de exasperación estaba cansado de pensar en eso una y otra vez, pero cada vez que intentaba distraer su mente con otra cosa, regresaba.

Además tenían un nuevo sirviente, claro que este era distinto a los demás pedante, molesto, ni siquiera parecía hacerles caso a ellos, claro que aquella renuencia de ese hombre rubio que nunca habían visto en el pueblo se les era digamos divertida a los Gleeflu intentado romperlos pero eso ojo amarillo les miraba inalterable.

Billy Wilson un rubio de Colorado que recién se mudaba a Reverse Falls, no sabía cómo ese hombre había convencido a su tío Stanford para servir como uno de los sirvientes de la mansión pero lo había hecho, todos presentían que el rubio tramaba algo pero hasta ahora no había hecho ningún movimiento, no quiso pensar en ello era mejor salir y distraer su mente, esa tarde harían uno de los tantos show con su hermana pero no lograba prepararse mentalmente para ello.

Salió de la mansión para ir a un centro comercial su hermana le pidió ir con ella pero decidió no escucharla prefería que atormentara a un sirviente para que cargaras sus compras que andar él con ellas.

-Vamos Will enserio –Aunque intento ignorar una conversación no lo logro era un joven que llegaba un gorro que tenía un pino una camisa a cuadros azul y unos jeans grises y unas converse negras, siendo seguido por un chillo que llevaba un suéter azul, unos jeans negros y unas converse azules, su cabello tenía la particularidad de ser celeste algo sumamente extraño tal vez teñido –

-No…no me parece lo correcto –murmuro –deberíamos estar donde…

-Es que es aburrido estar encerrado –Se quejó –Además a ti no te gusta estar en el bosque.

-Recuerda que nos persiguieron las harpías –Respondió –

-Bueno si pero seguimos vivos ¿no? –El demonio se le quedo mirando un poco serio, bueno Bill y Will tenían razón aunque no era tan peligroso como ese universo de Gravity Falls que visito allí siempre estaba en la compañía de Bill así que no tenía miedo, pero Will era distinto a Bill –Ustedes son demasiado protectores.

-Si te llega a pasar algo Bill me mata –el castaño solo suspiro tendría que conformarse con lo que encontrara en el pueblo –

Y bueno el pueblo en si ya era extraño no se imaginaba toparse con su versión en ese universo o con la versión de Mabel, sabía que sería distinta, pero…aun así una parte de él se sentía mal porque su hermana también lo estaba y no hacía nada para remediarlo, hizo una mueca intentaba mantener su mente ocupada para no pensar en ello, pero en algunos momentos irremediablemente lo hacía, además ahora que Bill se había puesto a trabajar en la mansión de los Gleeflu ya que con sus poderes no podía entrar e intentaba de alguna forma encontrar la grieta, se sentía solo, estaba en la compañía de Will y no era tan mal, pero no se sentía igual.

Suspirando se sentó en una de las banquetas del centro comercial estaba aburrido no veía nada de interesante en ese lugar, Will solo se sentó a su lado comenzó a mirar el lugar tensándose al ver a Dipper Gleeflu cerca, como si le siguiera, trago saliva sabía que salir de aquella mansión que Bill había creado en el bosque había sido mala idea.

Pero allí estaba su amo de quien se escapó observándole con sus penetrantes ojos azules, desvió la mirada, no podía reconocerlo no en esa forma, no con una forma humana, pero lo sentía, siempre había sentido que él con su mirada podía ver a través de su persona descubrir sus miedos…sus pensamientos todo de él, pero ese chico era un humano, no tan simple pero humano al fin.

Paso saliva sumamente nervioso ¿realmente le reconocía? ¿Por qué lo miraba? ¿Por qué no pasaba de largo? ¿Realmente lo estaba mirando a él? un cosquilleo en su abdomen llego una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido y era por tener la atención de Gleeflu en él, una ligera sonrisa surco sus labios y sentía sus mejillas arder, levanto lentamente la mirada que había desviado hacia el castaño quien hizo una mueca y se fue.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos, aquella sensación desapareció dejándolo con un dolor en su pecho, era obvio que Dipper Gleeflu jamás se interesaría en él, hizo una ligera mueca debía estar acostumbrado a ello, al hecho de que su amo jamás sentiría algo por él, lo dejo en claro la incontable veces en que se destrozó observando como hacía el coito con jóvenes humanas.

Era masoquista lo sabía pero igual que su contra parte él estaba enamorado de Dipper, no era algo que lograra evitar, porque a diferencia de todos, él sabía que su amo no era tan malo como se hacía ver, por dentro había un chico bondadoso que fue corrompido por el linaje familiar, que fue quebrado y moldeado por aquellas manos, pero al final no dejaba de ser alguien que se sentía demasiado solo en aquel mundo buscando algo que le diera significado a ese vacío que habitaba en él, como todo ser humano buscaba una razón y aunque jamás lo admitiría, prefiriendo que lo desmabraran lentamente de la manera más dolorosa posible también buscaba el amor.

Mientras tanto el joven Gleeflu se encontraba regañándose mentalmente se estaba volviendo loco, si eso era tenia demencia ¿por qué había seguido a esos chicos? ¿Por qué cuando vio a ese chico sintió un extraño revoltijo en el estómago? era hambre ¡Se juraba que eso que sintió era hambre! pero ese chico se le hacía extrañamente familiar, incluso su voz.

El hecho de sentirlo cerca igual, el aura que emanaba era similar a la del demonio azul y si no se equivocaban tal vez hasta era el mismo ente.

Seguramente sería la falta de sueño, tal vez estrés, había demasiados factores que podría llevarlo a ese pensamiento, pero en ese momento no le importaba físicamente el chico le atraía y si era de hacerlo su juguete nada le costaría nadie rechazaba a Dipper Gleeflu y ese chico no sería la excepción.

El jamás lo reconocería y su conciencia lo sabía, pero estaba perdidamente enamorado de William Cipher tanto que vio a ese triángulo en un chico humano estaba perdido y no quería aceptarlo.

Nunca lo admitiría pero extrañaba al demonio, vaya que lo extrañaba


	22. Grieta

Bill Se encontraba bastante molesto y era que desde hace ya una semana se encontraba trabajando en la mansión Gleeflu había intentado de distintas formas ingresar a la mansión pero realmente tenían protegida esa mansión y sus con sus poderes no podía entrar de hecho no podía entrar si no era invitado a entrar en dicha mansión… eso era un dolor en el culo para él.

Tener que servirle a unos presuntuosos como los Gleeflu no era su estilo y cada vez que querían castigarlo con sus amuletos deseaba usar sus poderes y destruirlos miembro por miembro, pero tenía que soportarlo para poder obtener la grieta dimensional, claro que se encontraba registrando esa mansión de pies a cabeza pero sabía que estaba allí el único lugar al cual no podía ir.

Suspiro dejándose caer en uno de las sillas de la cocina en donde podía descansar esos mocosos eran un serio dolor de cabeza, esa chica si podía hacerle llevar bolsas que bueno que era un demonio se lamentaba del pobre humano que tuviera que cargarlas el Stanford de aquí siempre le mandaba por pedidos extraños y no hablemos de Dipper Gleeflu que debes en cuando se le había insinuado aunque sabía que ese chiquillo solo quería un jueguito por andar de hormonal.

Aunque siendo sincero él también deseaba lo mismo con su Dipper pero al parecer el joven no se sentía preparado aún se ponía paranoico y salía corriendo la última vez se terminó estrellado con la puerta y se quedó a dormir con Will cosa que no le gusto para nada.

No es que no confiara en Dipper sabía que no haría nada con Will y Will era tan sumamente pasivo que jamás haría nada con Dipper, al menos que Dipper fuera él….

-¡Wilson! –Alguien lo saco de aquellos oscuros pensamientos por suerte –Si tienes tanto tiempo para andar de vago entonces tiene tiempo para acomodar mi oficina –Habló Stanford –

-Lo que digas Sixer –Expreso para levantarse –

-¡Más respeto! –El adulto estaba enojado pero este le ignoro y por alguna extraña razón no podía hacer nada contra él y eso era inquietante –

Se adentró al estudio que estaba hecho un desastre comenzando a acomodarlo de muy mala gana, no le gustaba servir de sirviente a absolutamente nadie y el hecho de que le anduvieran mangoneando le fastidiaba bastante pero tenía que soportarlo las cosas que hace por…. por estúpido.

Al tener todo en su lugar se quedó mirando a una sola zona un librero específicamente un gran libro negro, emanaba energía dimensional se acercó para tomarlo, podía sentirlo allí estaba grieta y cuando iba a abrirlo.

-¿Qué crees que hace Wilson? –lo había atrapado Dipper Gleeflu esos ojos azules siempre mostraban frialdad –

-Curiosidad –Expreso para que el Gleeflu le arrancara el libro de manera brusca –

-La curiosidad mato al gato –Contestó mientras el rubio fruncía el ceño –

-Pero murió sabiendo –Pronunció el castaño frunció el ceño –Bien ya me voy, al cabo que ni quería leerlo –

El castaño no estaba para nada contento con la actitud del rubio, se quedó hasta que su hora acabo tan tarde en la noche, suspiro sabía que no podía transportarse a su mansión en el bosque el pueblo estaba lleno de cámaras los Gleeflu estaba al tanto de todo acontecimiento y el único momento en el que podía usar sus poderes era entrando al bosque.

Al poder crear aquel portal estando en la casa específicamente en la sala se encontró con Dipper y Will dormidos en el sofá, el sonido de los créditos de una película, Dipper se encontraba abrazando al triangulo azul cosa que le disgustaba con demasía.

-mh. . . Bill –murmuro el castaño entre sueños –yo también te quiero.

-Y todo deseos de aniquilar a su contra parte se marcharon en ese mismo instante y el pensamiento de que hacía aquello solo para hacerlo feliz regresaba, estaba demente y lo sabía, a cada momento tal vez más enloquecía, pero era por ese chico, suspiro para de un chasquido dejar a Dipper en su cama mientras Will se quedaba durmiendo solo en el sofá –

No era que despreciara a su contra parte, solamente no lo toleraba, era como toda la debilidad de su ser y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo verse débil y expuesto era algo que jamás se permitiría pero que Will mostraba como si en la frente tuviera un cartel de "Soy pasiva y frágil" lo cual siempre le llevaba al punto de querer maltratarlo, al mismo tiempo tal vez esos sentimientos que se fueron desarrollando en él sentía una pizca mínima, diminuta, pequeñísima de pena por todo lo que había tenido que vivir Will y el hecho de que tratara de ser feliz aunque aún se sintiera triste por dentro.

Bill no era estúpido y sabía que Will estaba enamorado de Gleeflu nada más tuvo que verlo cuando se encontró llevando las bolsas de Mable Gleeflu y como le brillaron los ojos a su contra parte por ver al castaño de ojos azules, no sabía que le veía, tampoco sabía la razón y no lo preguntaría por que le daba en absoluto lo mismo.

Se fue hacia la habitación que compartía con su pino para acostarse a su lado, ya sabía dónde estaba la grieta solo debía tomarla en el momento oportuno y por fin se irían de allí.


	23. Adicto al dolor

William se encontraba sentado sobre un muro, delante de él estaba la carpa de los Gleeflu el show pronto comenzaría tenía unos audífonos que Dipper le había emprestado estaba escuchando una canción al azar que estaba en la lista de reproducción, ya la había escuchado varías veces y no podía evitar volverla a repetir.

- ** _Puertas cerradas, que no quiero abrir, no tengo nada, teniéndote a ti_** –Comenzó a cantar en un suave susurro mientras movías sus pies, se sentía extrañamente tranquilo aunque todo cambiaría ese día – ** _Sigo enredándome en las sombras, me acostumbre a morir por ti, soy mi enemigo y no me asombra la pesadilla que elegí._**

A los recuerdos de Will llegaron como conoció a Dipper Gleeflu, recordaba escapar de su mundo quedando en el escape mental, al menos para él era un lugar mucho mejor que su mundo nadie lo lastimaría, pero fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad, sintió como era invocado y se vio arrastrado a aquel universo, entonces los gemelos se burlaron de él, William se enojó muy pocas veces se enojaba y en ese momento poseyó el cuerpo de Dipper Gleeflu fue una extraña sensación.

El poder estar nuevamente en un cuerpo humano y sentir el dolor físico con todas sus funciones mecánicas no era algo que le gustara le incómodo sentirse…vivo, pero entonces sintió una extraña conexión con aquella alma humana que no sabría cómo descifrar, poco después salió del cuerpo humano, Dipper no quiso volver a hablar de ello su expresión en ese momento la recordaría por siempre era una de las pocas que ese rostro había mostrado, pánico.

- ** _Adicto al dolor, tu exceso de frío y de calor, me están destruyendo me estás convirtiendo en algo que yo no soy_** –Siguió y un dolor comenzó a invadir su pecho el cual quería transformarse en lágrimas pero se negaba a hacerlo –

Hizo una mueca al recordar como los gemelos lo manipularon para que terminara haciendo aquel "trato" como conoció a Stanford Gleeflu, como empezó su infierno, tener que preparar el té de Stanford a las seis de la mañana y no estar ni un minuto después de eso, arreglar a los gemelos y preparar los Show como estos los torturaban constantemente especialmente Mabel, ella tenía un toque de psicópata y disfrutaba torturarlo, Dipper era más calmado pero la tortura de él era más psicológica que física.

- ** _No vuelvo a sentir, despiertas la peor versión de mí, me miento y me juro, me enfermo y me curo, que obscuro mi amor… por ti…_** –Cerro su ojo soltando un largo suspiro –

La conexión que sintió en aquel momento con Dipper Gleeflu no se había borrado la sensación de su cuerpo embriagando toda su energía y como ambas energías se mezclaban aceptándose entre sí, muy rara vez un cuerpo humano podía aceptar tan bien la energía demoniaca, pero así era Dipper lo había asimilado como si se pertenecieran, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de William aquel recuerdo le erizaba la piel que ahora poseía.

- ** _Por ti…_** -Sin siquiera quererlo una lágrima se resbalo, limpiándola rápidamente con la manga de su camisa – ** _sigo insistiendo, es una obsesión, y he construido, mi propia prisión._**

Y a pesar de que ahora poseía un cuerpo similar en forma al de un humano la sensación no era la misma, no era igual y sabía que con ningún humano sería igual, Dipper Gleeflu era su alma gemela él lo había aceptado, tanto como Dipper Pines lo era de Bill, suponía que Bill siempre tendría mucha más suerte, porque Pines no tenía problemas en amarlo, pero Gleeflu él prefería clavarse una estaca antes de admitir directamente que lo amaba.

- ** _Sigo enredándome en las sombras_** –Las personas comenzaban a llegar y el show podría dar ya el comienzo, una ligera sonrisa surco sus labios recordando que él era quien tenía que preparar todo el espectáculo, investigar a las personas, buscar los objetos que Stanford le pedía, preparar la tarima, los artefactos, limpiar el lugar – ** _Me acostumbre a morir por ti._**

Miro hacia el cielo ignorando completamente el sonido de los aplausos y de asombro que los gemelos hacían, si cerraba los ojos podía ver la rutina, la conocía completamente de memoria los vio hacerlas cientos de veces y siempre observaba atentamente a Dipper… nunca dejaría de observarlo, siempre estaría en su admiración.

- ** _Soy mi enemigo y no me asombra la pesadilla que elegí…, adicto al dolor, tu exceso de frío y de calor_** –Recordó lo último que hacía Dipper, lo había conocido cuando él tenía doce años habían pasado siete años, ese verano ellos cumplirían diecinueve años de edad, Dipper ya no era un niño se había transformado en un hermoso semi-adulto y él lo admiro aún más, porque el aura que Dipper irradiaba era sublime – ** _Me están destruyendo, me estás convirtiendo en algo que yo no soy_**

Recordar las veces en la que las jóvenes entraban a la habitación de Dipper y él mantenía relaciones sexuales con ellas era doloroso, recordar esa sensación que te desgarraba el pecho, te dejaba sin aliento y te ahogaba en sufrimiento, recordar la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, la ira que lo invadía porque muy dentro de él, sentía que Dipper era suyo y que absolutamente nadie tenía el derecho de tocarlo más que él, nunca lo admitiría y le pesaba en todo su ser, pero él había lastimados a jovencitas simplemente por celos, se dejaba llevar por ellos, no podía controlarlos, como decían los seres humanos estaba en su ADN y que alguien tocara o tomara lo que por derecho le pertenecía a un demonio era imperdonable, para cualquiera incluso para él reaccionaba agresivamente como cualquiera lo haría se convertía en un monstruo que no deseaba ser, solamente por él… porque ese humano jamás sabría los estragos que causaba en él.

- ** _No vuelvo a sentir, despiertas la peor versión de mí –_** William no podía evitar lamentarse de las atrocidades que él había cometido, se reprochaba mentalmente que esa no era su forma de ser, que algo malo estaba con él y era así ese algo malo se llamaba Tayron Gleeflu – ** _Me miento y me juro, me enfermo y me curo, que obscuro mi amor por ti…_**

Sintió que alguien movía su hombro para observar a Dipper Pines estaba a su lado mostrándole un reloj era la hora, se sacó los audífonos devolviéndole la sonrisa a Dipper, bajo del muro observando directamente hacia la carpa, unos gritos comenzaron a sonar una risa se escuchó en todo el lugar Bill hacía su gran entrada, un triángulo amarillo apareció en el lugar.

-¡William Cipher! ¡Qué estás haciendo! –Exclamo Stanford Gleeflu colérico con el triángulo –

-La risa de Bill se volvió más sonora –Hay por favor, yo soy mucho más sensual que Will –Comentó –Pero es hora de terminar con el Show

Y aunque los gemelos e incluso Stanford intentaron hacer algo contra él, no pudieron Bill no era Will y todo lo que tenían planeado era para él, no para su contraparte los efectos nunca serían los mismos, Bill lanzó la grieta contra el suelo rompiéndola, sonrió para flotar hacia donde estaban William y Dipper.

-No fue un placer trabajar para ustedes –Con eso abrió un portal, Dipper sonrió al fin podía regresar a su hogar sin pensarlo se lanzó él no tenía nada que ver con eso –

Bill observo un momento a William y luego se marcho por el portal, Will decidió tomar su forma triangular mostrando por última vez su aspecto original ante sus viejos amos, los observo, sintió tristeza pero él, él deseaba ser libre, buscar felicidad, era un deseo egoísta, su deseo egoísta, siempre lo fue, se estancó en aquella dimensión, pero ahora ya no deseaba hacerlo más, no podía con más.

-Adiós Dipper –Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse por el portal de igual forma, este se cerró detrás de él –

Ninguno tenía planes de volver.


	24. No estás

Dipper Gleeflu se había quedado sorprendido cuando aquel triangulo amarillo apareció, pues pensó que William jamás se comportaría de esa manera, él fue quien más rápido se dio dé cuenta de que aquel triangulo no podía ser William.

Entonces aquel chico que había estado observando desde hace un tiempo tomó el aspecto de Will y allí se dio cuenta de que había caído en la ignorancia todo ese tiempo ese chico había sido Will, sus sospechas desde un principio habían sido ciertas y él decidió ignorarlas, pero que gran idiotez de su parte.

Ahora sabía que William no seguía allí, que si entraba al bosque a buscarlo no lo encontraría y que no regresaría rogando que lo perdonará y que su castigo no fuera tan severo, se había ido, se había marchado con ese otro triangulo y por la mirada que le dedico no planeaba regresar.

-Dipper –Su hermana le hablo se encontraba sentado en el estudio con su mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea – ¿Qué planeas?

-Tenemos que traer de vuelta a ese estúpido demonio –Habló –Nos debe muchas.

-Déjalo, siempre ha sido no más que un inútil –Mabel le restó importancia mientras miraba unos libros –

Pero para Dipper tenía mucha importancia, demasiada, no quería y no deseaba permitir que William se hubiera ido.

Había pasado una semana desde que el demonio triangular se había marchado y Dipper se sentía sumamente extraño, la energía que experimentaba con anterioridad se había marchado ya no podía decir que él era mucho más poderoso que su hermana conforme a energía demoniaca se tratara ahora ambos estaban en iguales circunstancias por el mismo amuleto.

Y Dipper presentía que esto se debía a la falta de William era como si el demonio le transmitirá de su energía pero ahora que ya no estaba, eso no ocurriría más, la carencia del bienestar y tranquilidad que ese poder le generaba se había marchado y ahora se encontraba sumamente intranquilo.

Para tranquilizarse un poco decidió pasear estar despejado, termino cerca de la fuente del centro comercial se sentó allí admirando las ondas que creaban dicha fuente, una canción no dejaba de sonar proveniente de una de las tiendas.

 ** _-Y perdí lo que soy, y no puedo entender, por qué mi corazón está tan roto rechazando tu amor –_** Ese palabras le habían llegado de golpe calándole – ** _Sin amor me ha ido mal, vida, menos palabras y continuar._**

Dipper trago saliva, sintiendo un ligero mareo tras lo cantado, ¿Sin amor me ha ido mal? lo pensó un momento ¿los demonios pueden amar siquiera? ¿Tienen corazón siquiera? ¿Pueden sentir siquiera? Si era así eso que le transmitía el demonio triangular ¿era amor? ¿Qué era eso? Solo sabía que debía seguir adelante.

- ** _Pero sé, todo lo que sé, es que el final se acerca –_** él no quería pensar en el final, no quería pensar en que no volvería a ver a ese llorón triangulo azul, no escucharía más sus chillidos, ni sus suplicas, no sentiría más su presencia flotando a su alrededor, o su único ojo mirándole fijamente, ya no vería como temblaba… nada, no quería pensar en el final – **_¿Quién soy desde el inicio?_**

Esa pregunta jamás se la había planteado, era completamente absurdo que él intentará planteársela, él era Tayron Gleeflu, hijo de una poderosa y adinerada familia, alguien que no permitiría que nadie lo pisoteara, pero ahora… ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasado? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué se estaba llenando de absurdas paradojas?

 ** _-Llévame a casa a mi corazón_** –Ahora sabía que esa canción era completamente estúpida él no podía decir que tenía corazón, lo había mandado lejos hace mucho tiempo – ** _Déjame ir y correré, no seré silenciado._**

¡En primer lugar que hacía él escuchando una absurda canción he intentado interpretarla como si fuera su desgracia! ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco o qué? se sentía más patético, como ese Gideon Pines, si eso era caer bastante bajo, muy, muy, muy bajo.

 ** _-Todo este tiempo gastado en vano –_** Y vaya que lo había gastado, ahora odiaba al que estaba colocando la música en esa tienda – ** _Años desperdiciados_** –Nuevamente otras palabras que le hicieron soltar una mueca – ** _Ganancias desperdiciadas, todo está perdido._**

¡Nada estaba perdido! ¡Él no se atrevía a perder a William! ¡Ese estúpido demonio llorón le pertenecía! ¡Era suyo! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a marcharse de su lado?! Cuando lo viera nuevamente el castigo que tendría sería grande – ** _La esperanza se mantiene y esta guerra no ha acabado_** –Oh, por supuesto que no había acabado apenas iniciaba –

Decidido se marchó del lugar ¡Debía de dejar de pensar como un absurdo adolescente deprimido! oh, él no era así y jamás sería así, buscaría la forma de crear un portar y traería de vuelta al estúpido de William Cipher, su William Cipher y no permitiría que ese demonio se fuera jamás de su lado porque le pertenecía.


End file.
